Silent Hill, Historias de Otro Mundo
by rikkudou sennin
Summary: Alex se enteró de que Josh a muerto, pero es su interior sabe que no es así, que su hermano sigue vivo, y solo de nuevo, se vuelve a aventurar a ir a las entrañas del Infierno para recuperar a su ser mas querido. AlexxJosh Quien no soporte el genero, no lo lea Shota-Incest
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill, historias del otro mundo**.

_Cap. 1: La primera sirena._

-Al fin…..todo se terminó - dijo Alex Shepherd, saliendo a la calle, su hermano estaba muerto, y ya recodaba el qué y el quién lo mató, se sentía mal, otra vez había roto su promesa, pero no era eso el porqué se sentía mal, sentía que le faltaba un pedazo de alma, algo había perdido al saber el destino de su hermano, se sentía mal. Solo quería recuperar a su hermano, sabía que aquellos sentimientos que tenia hacia él no eran los correctos, y que solo lo tuvo que haber visto de esa forma, pero no pudo, y ahora, que sabía que su hermano no volvería…. Estaba destrozado…..cargaría con esa culpa por el resto de su vida…. ¿O no?

-Vamos Alex, larguémonos de este infierno, antes de que esas malditas cosas vuelvan- dijo Wheeler, que aún estaba un poco herido – regresemos a Sherpherd's Glen, ahora el pueblo volverá a ser el mismo.

Alex veía al horizonte por la gran avenida, estaba ido, parecía ausente, no era el mismo en esos momentos, Elle salió detrás suyo y le tomo del hombro –Alex, ¿estás bien?, vamos, es hora de irnos.

Wheeler se subió a una vieja patrulla que estaba en la calle, reviso debajo del tablero, cortó unos cables y los conectó, haciendo que el auto encendiera -¡carajo!, soy bueno en esto, vamos, Alex, Elle, suban, ¡nos largamos de aquí!

Elle subió casi inmediatamente al auto, pero Alex se quedó estático, no se movió ni un solo centímetro y seguía viendo al infinito de la avenida.

-Alex sube al auto –dijo Wheeler, que ya comenzaba a impacientarse por irse de ahí.

-Alex, ¿qué sucede?, sube al auto, ya nos vamos- dijo un poco preocupada Elle, que ya también comenzaba a sentir cierta ansia, Alex los volteó a ver un poco serio y les dijo en posición de firmes.

-yo no me voy de aquí, tengo que recuperar a Josh.

Wheeler y Elle se quedaron pasmados y boquiabiertos, nunca esperaron es respuesta.

-Alex, ¿Qué coños estás diciendo?- dijo Wheeler un tanto molesto.

-Alex, por favor, sabes que eso es imposible, sube al auto- dijo un poco más flexible Elle.

-no, yo….vine por Josh…. ¡Y no me iré sin él!

-¡ ¿pero qué mierda estás diciendo, Alex? Sube al maldito auto ahora!

-¡no lo haré! Me quedo, si ustedes se quieren ir, háganlo, no me importa, pero sin Josh no me voy.

-Alex, por favor, sube, ya no puedes hacer nada por él, él…. Ya está muerto –dijo Elle más nerviosa y temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer Alex ahí solo; Alex se acercó al auto, tomó la mano de ella y le sonrió débilmente.

-esa fue la promesa que le hice a mi madre, si no la cumpliera…. No la podría ver a los ojos en la muerte…. además, ¿tú no habrías hecho lo que fuese para salvar a Nora si hubieras sabido? Sé que Josh está vivo, lo siento en mi corazón y lo encontraré, con ustedes o no.

Los ojos de Elle se humedecieron, Alex tenía razón, si ella hubiera sabido lo que hizo su madre, habría hecho lo que fuera para salvar a su hermana.

-…., está…. Bien, si crees que puedes hacerlo…. Hazlo, tienes una hora para que encuentres a Josh vivo, si no…. Nos iremos contigo o sin ti –dijo un poco seria Elle, Wheeler se quedo con cara de interrogación, pero no hizo nada para contradecir a Elle.

-gracias –dijo Alex con una sonrisa en el rostro –juro que volveré con Josh en menos tiempo –fue lo último que dijo antes de echar a correr calle arriba.

-será mejor que tengas razón, muchacho.

Alex corría despavoridamente por todas las calles, buscando una sombra, un gemido, una risa, algo que le diera una señal en donde pudiera estar Josh, al final, después de un gran rato corriendo, llegó a la iglesia de los Balcanes, se sentó en la puerta y suspiró; ya había pasado más de media hora y no había encontrado ningún indicio que mostrara el paradero de Josh, estaba cansado, pareciera que el aire y la atmosfera de ese lugar lo quisieran detener, pero eso no sería suficiente… o al menos eso pensaba Alex.

Alex tomó su cabello entre sus manos y lentamente sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, no sabia porque, pero le había nacido ese sentimiento, un sentimiento de nostalgia, de extrañar, de pronto en su corazón surgió una obsesiva necesidad de tener a su hermanito menor y abrazarlo contra su pecho, tenerlo a lao suyo para protegerlo y mimarlo, cerró su ojos, incluso podía sentir el calor y el aroma de su hermano, a lluvia, entre sus manos.

_Alex estaba en su cama acostado, estaba intranquilo, nervioso, y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué se sentía así, solo era de noche, la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación que compartía con su hermano, pero con esa luz le bastaba para distinguir cualquier forma y figura de esa habitación, ningún ruido se oía, solo el cantar de los grillos, entonces, ¿qué es lo que le angustiaba tanto?, era fácil de saber, su hermanito menor, si, su tan detestado hermano, aquel a quien su padre prefería y le consentía tanto como se podía, aquel a quien su mamá lo acariciaba y abrazaba por cualquier cosa que hiciera, aquel niño que era el hijo favorito de la casa. Entonces, si tanto lo detestaba, porqué lo quería de esa forma, porque quería estar solo con él, porqué se ponía celoso cuando las chicas, como Nora Holloway, se le quedaban viendo a Josh y le robaban un beso en la mejilla, porqué se encelaba de una sobre manera cuando Josh estaba con su mejor amigo Joey Bartlett; sobre todo, se ponía colérico cuando su padre se interponía entre ellos para alejarlo de él._

_Alex estaba recostado, ya hacia algunas semanas se había alejado de Josh de una extraña manera, desde niños, los hermanos Shepherd habían estado muy unidos, a pesar del favoritismo que había hacia Joshua, a Alex no le importaba, hasta que sucedió ese día._

_Un día, la familia Shepherd tenía un compromiso con las otras tres familias fundadoras, Josh y Alex había ido a la orilla del lago Toluca en secreto, ya que Adam, su padre, les había prohibido ir a ahí, ya que era territorio de Silent Hill._

_Ese día ya llegaron tarde, Alex, como siempre, recibió el regaño del año, recibió el regaño de él y el de Joshua, pero a él no le importó, ya que le fascinaba estar con su hermano menor. Lillian (la mama de los hermanos) mandó a los dos a bañarse juntos para que ahorraran tiempo, ya que los estaban esperando desde ya hace dos horas._

_(( Los que ya jugaron este video juego, recuerden que en el baño, hay una tina de baño, los que no lo han jugado, ya saben XD!))_

_Cuando la tina ya estuvo lista, el primero en meterse a bañar fue Josh, y como todo niño de nueve años, se puso a jugar con el agua; cinco minutos después, entró Alex con una toalla en la cintura. Desde que compartía habitación con Josh, él siempre se había desnudado frente a su hermano, y le había parecido normal, pero ese día algo cambió. Cuando entró a la tina y se giró, pudo ver el delicado y frágil cuerpo que tenía su hermano, esa tersa y delgada espalda que recorrían pequeñas gotas de agua, ese sedoso cabello marrón, que era una batalla el peinarlo; ese delicado y sensual cuerpo era de su hermano, estaba sonrojado, no se explicaba el porqué, de la nada surgió un sentimiento extraño para él, de pronto, quiso tener a su hermano y hacerlo suyo, tener entre sus brazos ese frágil cuerpo y suave, besarlo desesperadamente y marcarlo como suyo. Por más que quiso apaciguar sus más bajos instintos, el placer lo venció, tomo del brazo bruscamente a Josh, jalándolo hacia sí mismo, y al tenerlo en su pecho lo abrazo fuertemente y le olio el cabello húmedo con olor a manzana verde._

_-Alex, ¿qué ocurre, porque te portas tan hostigoso?_

_Alex no contestó, levantó el rostro de su hermano suavemente, Alex tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, al igual que Josh._

_-¿Alex? yo…_

_El pequeño Shepherd no terminó de completar su oración, cuando los labios de su hermano mayor los sellaron en su suave pero pasional beso, Josh quedo pasmado, pero al tiempo se dejó hacer, pero el que estaba más confundido era Alex, quería detenerse, sabía que eso estaba mal, si sus padres se enteraban de ello, no solo lo iban a matar, lo mandarían al mismo infierno, pero por más que quería detenerse, no podía, el placer que sentía al besar los labios suaves y húmedos de su hermano lo enloquecía. _

_((No, no debo… ¿por qué demonios estoy besando a mi propio hermano?…. Esto está mal, si mis padres se enteran, me matarán;… no puedo, además, los dos somos hombres y el es un niño de nueve años y yo tengo dieciocho,… entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan endemoniadamente bien?, perdóname…Josh))_

_Alex salió de su trance en un momento en el que ni él mismo se había imaginado; tenía las piernas de Josh rodeándole la cintura y los brazos aprisionándole el cuello, mientras que Josh le gemía en el oído y le arañaba la espalda, Alex no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a masturbar el pequeño y sensible miembro de su hermano menor, tan suave y delicadamente, que realmente era una caricia._

_-Alex, por favor….d-detente, se siente….extraño…..creo-o q-que me…._

_El Shepherd mayor soltó bruscamente al menor ocasionando que este se golpeara la cabeza, Alex se paró rápidamente de a bañera y se puso una toalla en la cintura, hacerle esas cosas a su hermano lo habían puesto duro._

_-Perdóname, Josh, yo…. No…. Yo te…. (Suspiro) olvídalo._

_Alex salió del baño corriendo, dejando a Josh más confundido de lo que en realidad estaba, desde ese momento, su relación comenzó a fracturarse. _

-Ahh!- gritó Alex despertándose, todo aquello lo había soñado, había soñando el día en el que manchó a su hermano de su propio pecado.

Se levantó de los escalones de la iglesia en donde estaba, y por inercia volteó a ver su reloj, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que su reloj había avanzado, ya no marcaba las 2:06, si no que las 2:07 (sé que no avanzó nada el reloj, pero si tu reloj lleva un día completo con la misma hora y si notas el mas mínimo cambio en la hora te alarma).

Sabía que ya había pasado más de una hora, y que Elle y Wheeler ya no lo estarían esperando, así que mejor se relajó y comenzó a buscar a Josh con un poco mas de tranquilidad.

Por cosa del futuro, llegó al frente de la Primaria Midwich, y al ver la tan vieja fachada del edifico,oyó a los interiores de éste un sonoro grito de un niño, él rápidamente identificó la voz de quien emanaba el grito.

-¡Josh!

Alex entró corriendo a la escuela, esperando encontrar a su hermanito, y hallarlo sano y salvo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap.2 One more soul to the call._

Ya dentro de Midwich, Alex comenzó a buscar el paradero de su hermano, revisó salón por salón, armario, por armario, pero no hallaba nada. Llego al patio central y se sentó en una de las bancas que ahí habían, miro a su alrededor, rodeado de muros y ventanas estaba el patio, era lógico, ya que estaba en el centro de la escuela. Suspiró, no pudo haber sido su imaginación, esa voz, la voz que había oído era la de su tan querido hermano.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- Alex oyó un grito que venía del tercer piso, se paró inmediatamente, otra vez, otra vez era la voz de su hermano, corriendo se apresuró a ir a donde el grito.

-_Por Dios, puedes ser tú…. Dios mío, por favor que Josh esté ahí, si no…. no sé qué haré_

Alex corría por todos los pasillos, su respiración ya comenzaba a cortarse, la atmosfera se iba haciendo más densa y pesada a cada momento. Giró bruscamente en una esquina y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio que había lo lejos.

-J….Josh….Qué es….

Alex se quedó petrificado al analizar lo que yacía ahí: era su hermano Josh, acorralado en una esquina, su ropa y cabello estaban húmedos, sus ojos marrones estaban húmedos, a punto de llorar; y su boca tiritaba de miedo. Estaba en el suelo, casi hecho un ovillo, y parecía que rezaba algo. Pyramid Head estaba a unos cuantos metros del infante, con su enorme cuchillo lleno de sangre y esa horrible caja sobre su cabeza, aquel verdugo parecía que venía por el Shepherd menor, ya que comenzó a levantar su gran cuchilla en dirección del menor en posición de hacer daño, el pequeño solo se le veían unas lágrimas recorrerle sus mejillas.

-¡ALEJA TU MALDITO CUCHILLO DE MI HERMANO, PORQUERIA DEL QUINTO INFIERNO!

Pyramid Head _"volteó"_ a ver a Alex, Alex se veía firme en su amenaza, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, tomo con fuerza un tubo oxidado que había cerca y lo tomo como si fuera un bate en espera de la pelota., Pyramid head bajo el cuchillo, un horrible chirrido metálico seoyó cuando el metal golpeó el suelo, parecía que compartían miradas los dos, ya que se quedaron quietos por unos momentos, de pronto, una voz de un niña pequeña se escuchó de la nada.

-Tranquilo Alex, no puedes lastimarte tú solo, ¿o sí?- aquellas voz infantil comienza a reír locamente, de golpe se calla -Déjalos estar solo un momento, tengo que mandarte a hacer otras cosas, por ejemplo, esa chica rubia de Shepherd's Glenn aún está viva.

Alex se quedo helado al oír lo dicho _Elle, aún están aquí_ Pyramid Head volteó a ver al niño, Josh estaba arrinconado y llorando, Pyramid head lo tomó del cuello de su playera, Alex se puso en posición de alerta; parecía que miraba fijamente los ojos de Josh, luego solo lo aventó con fuerza contra Alex, después, con su paso lento, cargado y pesado, comenzó a marcharse.

Alex y Josh cayeron contra el suelo de espaldas, Alex abrazó con fuerza a Josh para protegerle. Al dejar de caer, Josh se soltó de Alex y comenzó a correr al final del pasillo, Alex se quedo con cara de interrogación.

-¿Pero qué diablos?... no otra vez, ¡JOSH ESPERA!

Alex comenzó a correr detrás de Josh, esta vez no lo dejaría escapar. Comenzó a perseguir a su hermano como si fuera un perro rabioso, pero algo le llamó la atención, podía oír como su hermano sollozaba su nombre y como decía _"Lo siento."_

El silencio fue roto por un gran crujido que vino del suelo, Alex se paró en seco, pero Josh no.

-Josh ¡Cuidado!

El piso se rompió, dejando un enorme hoyo en el piso, solo unos minúsculos bordes quedaron a las orillas, después de que el polvo se bajó, Alex pudo ver como su hermano menor quedó colgando e una de las orillas, Alex sintió su corazón empequeñecerse, ver a su hermano a punto de _"morir", _no lo permitiría, ese fue su juramento. Por los delgados bordes que quedaron de pie, Alex trato de llegar al otro lado, donde su hermano pendía.

Al llegar al otro lado, pudo ver la desesperación de Josh en sus ojos, una gran tristeza emanaban esos ojos marrones hermosos, llenos de lágrimas, Alex se agachó para tomar la mano de Josh, pero este se la quito, pero evitando caer.

-Josh, vamos toma mi mano.

-N-No, déjame tranquilo.

-Vamos Josh, no quiero que caigas, vamos toma mi mano….no…..quiero que te pase nada malo.

Josh miró fijamente a Alex, los riachuelos de sus ojos dejaron de correr, y en sus ojos se veía cierta molestia, tristeza e incertidumbre.

-Vamos Josh, no te haré daño… ven conmigo.

Josh se mordió el labio inferior, parecía que dudaba en la acción que iba a tomar, temerosamente, estiró su mano hacia Alex.

-Es-Está bien…Alex.

Alex sonrió tiernamente, tomó firmemente el brazo de su hermano y tiró de él. Elevó a su hermano por los aires y lo llevó contra su pecho, cayendo de espaldas

Al abrir los ojos Josh, vio que estaba sentado sobre el pecho de su hermano, se limpió los ojos de los restos de las lágrimas que aún quedaban y miró fijamente los ojos cerrados de su hermano, de golpe, como si se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, trató de levantarse, pero una mano firme le detuvo el tobillo, y la otra su muñeca.

-No volverás a escaparte, Josh.

Alex rió tontamente, mientras los ojos de Josh se volvían a humedecer, tratando de liberarse, comenzó a forcejear contra Alex, grave error ya que parecía que olvidó que Alex era más grande que él, porque lo único que logró, fue lastimar sus articulaciones, Alex se sentó, dejando a su hermano sobre él. Lo miró fijamente, Josh se quedo neutro, Alex dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y abrazó fuertemente a Josh, Josh se quedo pasmado, no recordaba que la calidez de su hermano fuera tan re confortable, poco a poco, se dejó hacer, cerró los ojos y también abrazó a su hermano, dejando escapar inconscientemente las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando se separaron, Alex tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y le sonrió, Josh quedo hipnotizado al ver esa pícara sonrisa tan propia de su hermano, Josh bajó la mirada y le respondió la sonrisa con una un poco más débil.

-Josh, perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño, ni mucho menos…

Josh tapó la boca de Alex con su mano, y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

-No digas nada Alex, olvídalo.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que olvide lo que te hice? Si por mi culpa tú… bueno… ya sabes.

-olvídalo, Alex, pasó hace mucho.

-No puedo, como crees que se sentiría uno si mata a la persona que am…

Alex se sonrojó de golpe y desvió la mirada al suelo, Josh también se sonrojó, pero su rubor era un poco más disimulado, suavemente se recargo en el pecho de Alex y se quedo tranquilo, Alex solo cruzo su brazo por la espalda de su hermano y se quedo pensativo.

-Regresa conmigo a Shepherd's Glenn.

-No puedo Alex, mi lugar está aquí, yo ya no estoy…. Vivo… solo soy un recuerdo tuyo que materializa a tu hermano, yo soy nada…. Y si salgo de Silent Hill, yo desapareceré.

-Alex se sobresaltó al oír la respuesta de Josh, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y su rostro se mostraba intranquilo.

-No, no puedes quedarte aquí, este no es tu mundo, tu lugar está en Shepherd's Glenn, con Elle, Wheeler, con la gente del pueblo…. Y con…conmigo. No te dejaré aquí solo, y si te tienes que quedar aquí, yo también me quedaré, no te volveré a dejar en la soledad nunca más.

Josh lo miró entre sorprendido y atónito, no sabía que decir y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-No, no puedes quedarte, no perteneces a aquí, regresa a casa, sé feliz, solo recuerda el no olvidarte de mí, ¿vale?

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!

Josh se quedo pasmado ante la reacción de Alex, nuca se había imaginado que en realidad le importara tanto.

-Josh, nunca te dejaría en un sitio como éste, no me importa si tengo que matar a cada criatura que hay en este mundo, siempre estaré a tu lado… por eso ven conmigo, regresa a casa, por favor… por mí.

Alex tomó las manos de Josh entre las suyas, les dio un cálido y suave beso y miró directo a los ojos a Josh, esperando la respuesta que él deseaba, Josh suspiró y vio el suelo.

-No puedo dejar este mundo… pero… lo intentaré… solo… solo por ti.

Josh estaba hecho un tomate, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sus manos estaba sudorosas, verdad era que él solo era un recuerdo, pero ¿de qué es capaz el amor, para mantener unida a un corazón dividido en dos?, ¿de qué son capaces los dioses para separar el amor entre hermanos?, ¿acaso también para ellos está mal, acaso para ellos también es pecado el amor que hay entre ellos dos?

Alex abrazó al pequeño con fuerza, estaba feliz, no lo podía evitar, y para demostrárselo a su querido hermano, le dio un dulce beso en la frente, domando sus instintos más bajos.

Pero una sonrisa infantil siniestra rompió el silencio del pasillo. Una voz femenina tan atemorizante, que logró calar los huesos de Alex, se levanto rápidamente, abrazando con una bazo a su hermano, Josh estaba temeroso, se oculto entre la chaqueta de su hermano, y lo abrazo de la cintura con fuerza.

-Alex, por favor, no dejes que me lleven, si lo hacen, me castigarán.- dijo Josh con miedo en su voz, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se humedecieron, Alex vio el temor de su hermano, no dejaría que nada le pasara, de una extraña fuente sacó tanto valor como pudo y se enfrentó a la infantil voz.

-¿Quién eres?Será mejor que nos dejes en paz, lárgate.

-Jajajajajajajaja, eso no es posible, mi nombre no te lo puedo decir, y lo siento, pero tu hermano no puede irse de aquí, él es parte de este mundo, ¿qué no lo entiendes?, ni tu falso amor podrá salvarlo, él no se irá de aquí, ¡y es mi última palabra, maldito mundano, que se alejo del verdadero Dios!

Alex abrazó con más fuerza a Josh, y con la otra mano sujetó firmemente el tubo oxidado, de pronto una sirena se escucho a lo lejos, Josh se comenzó a asustar de más, porque comenzó a llorar y trataba de soltarse de Alex.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, suéltame y huye, vienen por mí, me he portado mal y me castigarán, huye Alex, sálvate.

Alex se agacho y tomo de los hombros a Josh, le dio un suave beso en los labios, dejando rojo a Josh, luego le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ni loco te dejaré, te salvaré y nunca te abandonaré, ¿recuerdas?, así que no te preocupes, que nada nos separará.

El lugar se comenzó a deshacer, la pintura se caía y se volvían pedazos de piel, comenzaron a aparecer placas metalices y ventiladores enormes, la luz se intensifico y la temperatura aumentó.

-Si no te quieres ir de aquí, Alex, me temo que tendré que quitarte a Josh por las malas, ya que ha sido un niño malo, ¿o no Josh?, dile a tu hermano lo que has pensado sobre él y tú.

Josh se sonrojó y soltó la mano de su hermano, Alex o vio y no dijo nada, parecía que Josh no se había dado cuenta que Alex lo amaba.

-No me importa lo que Josh piense sobre nosotros, lo sacaré de aquí, ¡cueste lo que me cueste!

La voz se calló, pero unos extraños sonidos se oyeron al final del pasillo, unas criaturas horribles aparecieron de la nada, eran 3 Schisms que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

-Tranquilo, Josh, yo te protegeré, y nadie te hará daño.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cap. 3:Old Friend_

Josh estaba muy nervioso, demasiado se podría decir; no quería ser una molestia para su hermano, y sabia que permaneciendo a su lado, el único destino que le podía aguardar a Alex era la muerte, no quería que Alex muriese, aunque fuera un recuerdo, Josh, podía sentir las emociones y sentimientos de cuando estaba vivo, quería que Alex lo dejara, no se perdonaría que algo le pasara a Alex, y aunque fuera un recuerdo y estuviera toda la eternidad en Silent Hill, no permitiría que algo le pasara.

-Alex, por favor vete y déjame aquí, podré soportar mi castigo, pero no quiero que te pase nada, yo te a… no quiero que mueras aquí.

Dijo Josh con un tomo tenue, su voz se quebraba y sus ojos estaba húmedos, dio un par de pasos al frente y poniéndose entre los Schisms y Alex; el Shepherd mayor se quedo boquiabierto al ver la acción que tomo su hermanito, su corazón se encogió y sus ojos se nublaron, no permitiría que a Josh le pasara algo, pero era tarde, no podría esquivar a los Schisms junto con Josh, estaban a unos tres metros de ellos.

-¡Josh!

…..

Josh abrió los ojos lentamente, y se dio cuenta que no estaba herido y estaba en el suelo, miró hacia arriba, y se sorprendió al ver lo que lo protegía: Alex lo mantenía en el suelo, mientras él estaba en "cuatro patas", sirviendo como escudo a Josh de los Schisms, su hombro derecho, y su pierna estaban siendo "mordidas" por esas horribles criaturas, mientras que la otra, trataba de alcanzar a Josh con su brazo doblado hacia el frente.

-¿E-Estas bien…. Josh? –Dijo Alex con una muy débil sonrisa en sus labios, mientras cerraba un ojo y corría sangre por una de sus comisuras de la boca.

-¡Alex! –Los ojos de Josh se llenaron de lágrimas –Alex ¿porqué? Yo no…. No tenias que hacerlo, ¡NO QUERIA QUE TE HICIERAS DAÑO, IDIOTA! –Gritó Josh entre sollozos, Alex solo rio un poco.

-Jeje, no me importa lo que pienses, yo haré lo que deba de hacer para salvarte hermanito, porque se lo prometí a nuestra madre.

Alex suspiró con mucho esfuerzo, tomo el tubo que había caído al piso, y abanicó en contra de las criaturas, reventándole la cara a uno y matándolo al instante, Alex se puso de pie y tomó el tubo por las dos manos.

-No me importa si tengo que mover Tierra, Mar o Cielo, te llevaré a casa, Josh, es una promesa.

Alex fue en contra de los Schisms restantes, mientras Josh se quedaba pensativo.

_¿Porqué Alex se preocupa tanto por mí? Ni si quiera soy su verdadero hermano, soy un simple recuerdo proyectado en este mundo, aunque tenga todos los recuerdos, sentimientos, emociones y todas las demás cosas y cualidades de su hermano, jamás seré él, entonces, ¿porqué?, ¿Podré ocupar su lugar y llegar a ser él si logro abandonar este mundo?_

-¿Josh?, ¡Josh!, despierta, reacciona, por favor.

-¿Eh?

Josh estaba en suelo, parecía que mientras estaba pensando había caído al suelo, Alex estaba sobre él.

-¿Qué pasó, Alex?

-Nada, retrocediste y caíste al suelo, por suerte que ya todo acabó, ya todos están muertos… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Josh solo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, Alex trató de imitarlo, pero estaba muy lastimado, su chaqueta militar estaba demasiado rasgada como para cubrir de sus codos a las muñecas, en la hombrera derecha le faltaba un trozo de tela, al igual que la playera, el lado derecho de su pecho estaba desnudo, mostrando su ligeramente marcado pectoral, la parte inferior estaba rasgada y dejaba ver un poco su ombligo, y su pantalón, bueno, ese fue el que menos daño sufrió, solo tenía unas pequeñas rasgaduras a nivel de la rodilla derecha.

-¡Alex! –Gritó Josh en tono desesperado, y se agachó para ver el estado de su hermano mayor.

-No es nada, solo son unos cuantos rasguños, nada de qué preocuparse, Josh.

Alex rió de una forma tonta mientras ejercía un poco de fuerza en su hombro derecho, para detener un poco la hemorragia que tenia, su gesto era un poco doloroso, pero parecía que se hacia el fuerte frente a Josh.

-(suspiro) No seas tonto, Alex, esa herida no se detendrá de esa forma, espera un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Josh echó a correr por el pasillo, cosa que a Alex no le pareció, no creía que fuera seguro para su lindo hermano.

-¡No, Josh; regresa, es peligroso!

Pero sus gritos fueron en vano, nunca los oyó el menor.

Josh iba rápidamente, pero cuidadosamente a través de los pasillos de Otherworld, sabia de más que si se topaba con cualquier criatura lejos de su hermano, nunca más volvería con él, ni siquiera como pensamiento. Solo el eco de sus pasos de oían a través de los pasillos, el rechinido de las placas de metal y el ensordecedor girar de los ventiladores hacía que pasara desapercibido su presencia.

Después de varios minutos (que él sintió como horas), logró hallar un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo tomó en sus brazos y regresó rápidamente a donde su hermano.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba su hermano, le dolió mucho el estado de Alex al verlo, solo suspiró y se agacho al nivel de Alex.

-Te dije que no te alejaras de mi, ¿no?

-Lo siento, pero lo tuve que hacer –Dijo Josh con tono bajo, concentrándose en lo que hacía, se le veíaun leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, al tocar la piel desnuda del pecho de su hermano, al igual que Alex al sentir la mirada de su hermano, decidió mirar al suelo.

-¿Quién te enseñó a curar heridas como estas?, no sabía que tú sabías curar heridas serias.

-Mamá me enseñó, una vez papá se cortó la mano e su cuarto de caza, y mamá y yo le curamos, mamá me insistió en que aprendiera y no tuve otra elección.

Alex rio disimuladamente, pero Josh se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada, que me es gracioso que hables me "mis" padres como "tuyos"; te lo dije, tú no perteneces a este lugar, si ellos son tus padres, también eres mi hermano, y si eres mi hermano, tu lugar es en Shepherd's Glenn.

Josh cerró sus ojos pero aun se veía un poco molesto, y se notó más, ya que apretó con fuerza las heridas de Alex a propósito, ocasionando que Alex gimiera de dolor, cosa que a Josh ruborizó, ya que pensó que su hermano se quejaba lindo.

-Ya está, solo ten cuidado o se podrán abrir de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

Alex asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de tonto en la boca, no podía evitar mostrar su felicidad que sentía al saber que su hermano podría volver, pero como un rayo recordó lo que la voz de niñata dé dijo:

"_Tengo que mandarte a hacer otras cosas, por ejemplo, esa chica rubia de Shepherd's Glenn aún está viva"_

-Elle, tenemos que ayudar a Elle, Josh; Vamos, hay que ayudarla.

Josh se puso un poco molesto y triste, siempre, desde que era más pequeño, siempre sintió celos y tenia cierto resentimiento contra Elle , siempre le molestó que se llevara a Alex, cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, y ahora, de nuevo se volvía a interponer entre ellos dos, no podrían volver solos a Shepherd's Glenn, si no que tendrían que hacerlo junto a esa tan despreciable Elle Holloway.

-E-Está bien, vamos por ella.

Dijo Josh en un tono seco y molesto, Alex inmediatamente se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa Josh, porqué te pusiste tan raro de pronto?

-Nada, ya vámonos.

-No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa…. ¿Es por Elle, verdad?

-No, ya te dije que no, ¿ya nos vamos o qué?

Alex se agachó y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente, Josh solo dejo escapar una pequeñas pero disimuladas lágrimas en la chaqueta de Alex, estaba de nuevo triste, no quería que Alex se encontrara de nuevo con Elle

-¿N-Nos vamos o qué? –dijo Josh con tono molesto y melancólico, se separó bruscamente de Alex y comenzó a avanzar, pero Alex le detuvo al tomarle la mano.

-Ok Josh, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa esta vez?, ya me cansé de buscarte la cara y tratarte de buena manera, me dirás lo que te pasa en este instante o….

-¿O qué?, ¿me vas a dejar aquí?, quisiera verlo,… ¿o me vas a matar?, mira, pero ya lo hiciste, ¿no?

Alex perdió la razón por unos momentos, se puso colérico al oír a su hermano restregarle su muerte en su cara, que rápidamente le soltó una dura bofetada. Josh giró el rostro por la fuerza del golpe, volteo a ver a Alex con cara de dolor, pero no dolor físico, sino de ese dolor que te parte el pecho, ese dolor que parece que inicia en el centro del estómago y termina en el pecho, presionándolo hasta sentir que casi estalla tu cuerpo, eso dolor que te hace sentir que casi mueres…. El dolor de un corazón roto.

-A-Alex….yo…yo… -Josh balbuceó con su mano en su mejilla, aún roja por el golpe, mientras unas lágrimas gruesas y notorias brotaban por sus ojos y recorrían sus suaves mejillas, Alex se percató de lo que hizo, y casi al instante sintió remordimiento, tratando de consolar a Josh y abrazarle, pero Josh se negó y más se alejaba de él, con los ojos hechos ríos y la nariz tomando un tono carmesí.

-¡Déjame!... Yo,… lamento…. Perdón –Dijo Josh llorando enloquecidamente y arrojándose contra Alex en su pecho, y mientras sollozaba y lloraba -¡Perdóname, Alex!, perdón (sollozo) no quiero alejarme de ti.

Alex también comenzó a llorar, pero un poco más tranquilo, mientras acariciaba el cabello sedoso de su hermano y mantenía una débil sonrisa en los labios.

-No quiero ir por Elle, Alex, por favor, ya vámonos de aquí, te lo ruego…. Por favor.

Alex se quedo pensativo, tenía que sacar a Elle y a Josh cuanto fuera posible, pero no podía abandonar a ninguno de los dos, ambos eran personas muy importantes en su vida. Una era su mejor amiga, su confidente, sus ojos se podría decir, aquella persona que demostró quererlo cuando sus padres lo ignoraban, la única persona que se acordó de él cuando estuvo en el Psiquiátrico y lo esperó hasta cuando llegó. Y por otro lado, estaba su hermano, ese pequeño ser, que amaba inmensamente, aquel por el que arriesgó su vida y entró al mismísimo infierno, para rescatarlo de la muerte, ese niño, con quien compartió sus mejores momentos en casa, la única persona que parecía quererlo, cuando sus padres los repudiaban, él era la luz de sus ojos.

-¿Porqué no quieres a Elle?, ella te quiere mucho, te ve como a su hermanito menor, te ve igual a como veía a Nora, ¿qué tienes en contra de ella?

-Nada.

-Josh, por favor, dímelo, sabes que me puedes contar todo, ¿verdad?, entonces ¿porqué no me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa? Me preocupa lo que te sucede, vamos, dímelo.

-Yo… solo no quiero ir por ella, no quiero que estés junto a ella, aléjate de Elle, Alex. Solo quiero que estés junto a mí, solo conmigo, yo te…. –Josh se sonrojó de más y se escondió en el pecho de su hermano, mientras éste reía por lo bajo –Olvídalo.

-Josh, ¿acaso estás celoso de Elle? ¿Pero porqué?

-No quiero que te aleje de mí, ¿acaso ya no recuerdas aquel día?, fue mi último día vi… en Shepherd's Glenn, íbamos a ir al bosque a buscar unos insectos, pero llegó Elle y te fuiste con ella, cuando se supone que ese día íbamos a estar todo el día juntos, y tuve que pasar todo el día con papá en el ático.

Alex se quedó serio, Josh tenía razón y Alex ya había recordado todo ese día, no solo había matado a su hermano, sino que también le había fallado y le había mentido. Alex abrazó con fuerza a su hermanito menor, el niño casi se ahogaba.

-Perdóname Josh, no fue mi intención lastimarte, ¿sí?

Josh solo asintió la cabeza mientras se limpiaba los ojos y le dedicaba una sonrisa gentil y dulce a su hermano.

-Pero Josh, tenemos que ayudar a Elle, ella es mi mejor amiga y…

-¡YO ERA TU MEJOR AMIGO!

Gritó Josh triste, cada palabra que trataba de decir Alex para calmar la situación, solo lo empeoraba, otra vez había comenzado a llorar pero ahora un poco más tranquilo.

-No Josh, es que ella… el sentimiento es distinto, no siento lo mismo por ti, que lo que siento por ella.

Josh sintió un hueco en el estómago, había mal entendido las palabras de Alex, y pensaba que a Alex le gustaba Elle. Alex quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado, y que las deducciones de Josh eran al revés, así que tomo el rostro de Josh suavemente y con lentitud y con dulzura le dio un suave beso muy cerca de la boca del infante, se lo dio a lado de la comisura derecha de sus labios, Josh se quedo pasmado, a la vez sonrojado, debido a su edad, aún no entendía los sentimientos que tenía su hermano mayor, aun no entendía que Alex lo amaba, pero parecía que pudo descifrar parte de esos sentimientos, ya que cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer, recordaba esa sensación, esa calidez, ese cariño tan profundo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no lloraba, solo un leve sollozo quedaba de aquel mar de lágrimas, ahora, el niñato malcriado, había sido domado, Alex ya lo había tranquilizado, pero él comenzaba a caer en sus instintos más bajos, lenta y frágilmente separó a su hermano de sus labios, mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Vamos por Elle?

-E-Esta bien, vamos –Dijo Josh con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, mientras una frágil sonrisa también se dibujaba en su rostro, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, tanta había sido su locura, que ni cuenta se habían dado de que ya no estaba en Otherworld, todo estaba como antes, otra vez se hallaban en Fogworld (el mundo de la niebla-el mundo normal, entre comillas-).

Salieron de Midwich Elementary School, y vieron todo desierto, eso era buena señal, no había nada de que temer, Alex cogió con firmeza el tubo en su mano derecha, mientras su hermano lo tomaba de la cintura y se escondía en la chaqueta de su hermano.

-Bien, ya tengo a mi hermano, ahora vamos por Elle.

¡Jajajaja!, eso crees Alex Shepherd, pero tú infierno está a punto de comenzar, oveja sin pastor, pastor si rebaño


	4. Chapter 4

_Cap.4: This sacred line_

Alex y Josh caminaban por la gran avenida, tratando de hallar la vieja patrulla en la que Elle y Wheeler se habían marchado, pero no encontraron nada, o más bien, no lograban diferenciar el auto de los demás, todos estaban llenos de cenizas, y la mayoría estaba desmontados, y otro cuantos, estaban completamente destruidos, como si los hubieran chocado a gran velocidad.

Caminando con paso firme, los Shepherd caminaban lentamente, Josh sujetaba de la cintura con fuerza a Alex, mientras el otro buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amiga. Pasaron unos 30 minutos, cuando se dieron cuenta que el pueblo estaba _"demasiado tranquilo"_, Alex se preocupó, no era normal tanta calma.

-Alex, ¿qué sucede?

Preguntó el Shepherd menor, Alex lo volteo a ver sonriendo.

-Nada, solo pienso, vamos, hay que seguir buscando a Elle.

Josh asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar, aún sujetado de la cintura de su hermano mayor a través de Bloch st. Hasta llegar al puente que une The Old Silent Hill y Central Silent Hill.

Llegaron a la esquina de Sagan st. Y Wilson st. Hasta que un sonido rompió la "calma" que había desde hace unos momentos. Unos ladridos se oyeron de la calle perpendicular a la que ellos estaban, de pronto, tres ferals salieron de la niebla, y detrás de ellos salieron dos groaners. Los ferals fueron tras de Alex, y en segundos ya los tres monstruos ya lo tenían en el suelo. Alex solo trataba de quitárselos de encima. Josh se asustó al ver a los "canes" ir tras su hermano, trato de quitárselos de encima, golpeándolos con un palo que había hallado en el suelo, pero no era suficiente la fuerza que tenía como para hacerles algo. No duro mucho su ayuda, pues los dos groaners saltaron sobre él.

-¡JOSH!

Gritó con miedo Alex, no quería que dañaran a su hermano, Josh solo se cubría la cara, lugar donde los perros trataban de dar la mordida. De inmediato, una sonora carcajada se oyó de la nada,era la misma voz de niña que venía de todas partes.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿De verdad creyeron que se podrían ir sin que Josh recibiera su castigo?... ¿y tú, Alex? También debes recibir uno.

-¡¿De qué mierdas estás hablando maldita mocosa?!

-¡Jajajajaja! Me vas a decir que no recuerdas, bueno yo te ayudaré a recordar.

De la nada, se comenzó a escuchar un chirrido, como un metal oxidado, Alex, aun en el suelo, vio como los perros se alejaron de él y se sentaron con un leve aullido, él trato de levantar la cabeza, pero todo su cuerpo fue elevado de golpe y salvajemente, su corazón saltó y su frente se perlo, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y su manos a sudar. Era el mismo Pyramid Head quien lo levanta por sobre él con una sola mano, aunque era extraño, si no fuera por la enorme caja que llevaba en la caja, pensaría que ambos eran casi de la misma estatura, solo que la complexión física de ambos no era igual, Pyramid Head era más musculoso. También había notado que no llevaba su gran cuchillo, como siempre lo hacía, sino que ahora llevaba un largo y macizo palo de acero, que llevaba arrastrando. Alex se sentía fatigado, que aquel monstruo o estuviera levantando del cuello, lo estaba ahorcando.

-Bueno, Alex, ¿quieres que comencemos a recordar tus pecados? Jajajajaja.

Alex estaba nervioso y su frente y pecho sudaban

-Bien, comencemos.

Del suelo salieron unas gruesas "cuerdas" hechas de alambre de púas, que lo sujetaron de los brazos y piernas, abriéndolo hasta dejarlo todo estirado, y un tercer alambre salió debajo de él, se le enrolló en la cintura y en la corona de la cabeza, apretándolo lo bastante hasta hacerlo sangrar, Alex solo se mantenía el grito para no alarmar al Shepherd menor, que era detenido por los groaners y por Pyramid Head. Este solo gritaba el nombre de su hermano mayor mientras que los perros le mordían de los brazos para detenerlo.

-Tranquilo Josh, no es nada…en realidad, esto… no duele

Dijo Alex con una débil sonrisa en rostro, mientras que un riachuelito de sangre caía por su cara.

En segundos, una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeó el cráneo de Alex, una fuerte descarga le había soltado aquella temible voz, ocasionado que el mayor, no pudiera resistirse y gritara del dolor, Josh trataba de soltarse para ayudar a su querido hermano, pero cada vez que trataba de soltarse, más se hacía daño, pues se enterraba los colmillos de los canes.

Cesó la descarga, y del agotamiento, Alex colgó la cabeza, un camino de saliva corría por la comisura de su boca.

-¿Qué dices Alex, aún no te acuerdas de nada?, bueno te ayudaré

Un bulto de niebla, con forma humanoide, apareció de la nada, esta era negra y más densa que la niebla normal, no tenia rostro, pero era fácil identificar que era una silueta de una niña.

Ese bulto se elevo hasta estar a la altura de Alex, y lo que parecía un brazo tocó el pecho de Alex, justo en el corazón. Alex sintió un gran dolor en él, y de manera insulita, todas las venas se cuerpo se sobresaltaron, marcándose en todos lados con un tono rojizo carmín, y dándole un aspecto un poco asqueroso.

-¿Recuerdas hace tres años? Tocaste a tu hermano y lo manchaste con tu impureza, dejaste una mancha en su cuerpo.

Los alambres comenzaron a apretar el cuerpo de Ale, ocasionando que gritara y sangrara, pero no era todo, un extraño e insoportable dolor, nació dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo más dolorosa la "penitencia"

-También hace tres años, mataste a tu hermano, ¿no?; eso te ha condenado al infierno.

Alex abrió los ojos de sobremanera, su corazón había dado un gran salto y su boca quedo seca, volteó a ver a su hermano y vio aquellos ojos marrones que se cristalizaban, a punto de llorar, esa linda cara con gesto de preocupación; sus ojos también se humedecieron, y vieron con furia a aquella niebla negra.

-¡No es verdad! Eso fue… eso fue… ¡Eso fue un accidente!

Del piso salieron tres alambres más y comenzaron a latiguear el cuerpo de Alex, dejándole zanjas llenas de sangre y rajadas profunda, tanto como por la espalda como por el pecho.

-¡Alex!, para ya por favor, déjalo en paz, ya, tómame a mí, pero déjalo ya en paz.

Lloraba Josh desesperado.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Aquella voz infantil, se había vuelto grave y tétrica, como la de una mujer adulta.

-El rompió el pacto de sus antepasados, y por ello tiene que pagar; también mataste a tus padres ¿no es verdad?

Los alambres iban apretando más el cuerpo de Alex y de igual manera, sangraba demasiado, pero estaba ido, recordar lo que había hecho mal, le remordía, debió a él, su madre y su hermanito murieron, y su padre también había muerto

-Todo… Todo…. Todo… ¡Todo Fue Un Accidente!

Los alambre apretaron el cuello y las extremidades de Alex, hasta que dio una gran grito, Josh estaba impaciente, no quería ver a su tan amado hermano morir frente a sus ojos, él sentía que era su culpa, por él, su hermano estaba pagando los pecados que según Josh, eran de él, sin saber que Alex era juzgado por sus propios crímenes.

-¿Sabes, Alex? No me corresponde castigar tus pecados, eso es trabajo de nuestro "Dios", solo hago cumplir sus penitencias… ¿Y sabes cuál va a ser tu castigo por ser un "niño malo"?...

Alex sintió su corazón encoger, solo su padre le había llamado así, y eso era cuando le castigaba, él trago saliva y sin poder detenerse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Aquella masa de humo, hizo un movimiento que simulaba que volteaba a ver al Shepherd menor, y con una algo parecido a un brazo de humo lo señaló.

-Tú pagarás por tus pecados y los de tu hermano; tú recibirás el castigo de tu hermano, y a la vez tu hermano será castigado… nadie se burla de los pactos hechos con nuestro "Dios", y ustedes dos, jugaron con las palabras sagradas de él.

Los groanerscomenzaron a rasgar la delicada piel de los brazos de Josh, al igual que su playera; este se quejaba del dolor provocado.

-¡No, suéltenlo! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!, pero claro que tiene que ver mucho en esto.

El pecho desnudo de Josh comenzó a temblar y un líquido similar a la sangre comenzó a brotar de él. El líquido comenzó a burbujear y a humear, quemando la piel del menor y dando un brillo muy oscuro y rojizo. Alex trataba de zafarse para poder ayudar a su hermanito.

-¡Josh!

Después de unos segundos eternos el líquido dejó de moverse, tomando una forma que erizó a Alex… Josh estaba marcado con el "Halo del Sol".

-¿Q-Qué significa… eso? No puedes ser, ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESO?!

-Su castigo.

Alex se asustó al oír tan macabra palabra, ¿Qué enfermo marca a los niños con técnicas tan crueles? Alex no entendía, ¿qué pecado podría cargar un niño de nueve años?

-D-Déjalo…. Por favor…..déjalo ir.

Dijo Alex en voz baja, pero si clara y entendible. El bulto "volteo" a verlo, se acercó y le dio una bofetada, o lo que era parecido.

-Nunca, los pecadores que no deseen el paraíso perfecto, un paraíso sin dolor, deben ser castigados, nuestro "Dios" no permite faltas a su nombre. Y como tú rompiste el pacto de tus antepasados, deben ser castigados, nadie jura en vano por el nombre de "Dios".

El bulto volteo a ver al menor, y de nuevo lo señaló.

La marca que tiene en el pecho, tú la llevaste por dieciocho años; y por no cumplir tu sacrificio, él cumplirá tu castigo… Nuestro "Dios" es de palabra, devolverá a Shepherd's Glenn, pero solo pide su tributo, y como tú no fuiste capaz de llevarla a cabo, tu siguiente la cumplirá.

Alex se sintió vacio, por su culpa su hermano cumpliría "sus ordenes", trató de forcejear para liberarse y poder ayudar a su hermano, pero los alambres estaban muy tensos.

El bulto se dirigió a Josh, el cual solo trataba de alejarse de la presencia del aquel bulto.

El bulto se quedo frente a Josh, si tuviera ojos, se podría jurar que lo veía directamente. Todo se quedó en silencio como por unos cinco minutos. Hasta que una orden rompió la calma.

-¡Llévenselo!

Los groaners enterraron sus colmillos en las brazos de Josh, y lo arrastraron calle adentro, solo se oian los gritos de desesperación de Josh

-¡Alexxx!

-¡Josh!

Los alambres desaparecieron y Alex cayó al suelo, se puso de pie pero aquel bulto había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde estás, maldita? Juro que donde te encuentre….

-¡Oh! Ya cállate.

Dijo aquella voz infantil, detrás de Alex apareció Pyramid Head, Alex volteo por inercia, pero no logró salvarse, pues el monstruo golpeó con aquella vara pesada que cargaba, la nuca de Alex, dejándolo inconsciente.

¿Por qué cuando ya estás con la persona que más amas, siempre algo debe separarlos? Ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Alex, antes de caer desmayado.

….

_Alex se hallaba en la sala de la Casa Shepherd, leyendo una de sus tantas revistas de historietas, recostado en un sofá, el único sonido que se oía en la casa, era el reloj que sonaba con su tic tac; sus padres habían salido de casa, para ir de vacaciones a Devil's Pitt. Él se había quedado con su hermano menor en la casa, claro, antes de irse su padres, le dictaron toda su acta penal, si hacia algo malo, o que dañara a Josh._

_Alex estaba leyendo sus historietas, un poco aburrido, estar en la sala sin ningún ruido le estaba dando sueño, su hermanito pequeño estaba en el patio trasero, buscando insectos, una extraña afición que tenia Josh._

_Pronto Alex se quedo dormido en el sofá de la casa, era demasiada la tranquilidad en ese momento que Alex se sentía de maravilla, no escuchar gritos, amenazas, o simplemente ser ignorado era bastante estresante, y el llevar 3 días así, era refrescante, lástima que solo quedaban 2 días más de tranquilidad. _

_Pronto una suave respiración en su rostro le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, y un peso de más sobre su pecho le daba problemas al respirar, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver a su hermanito menor sentado sobre su pecho, con los rostros demasiado cerca uno del otro, un movimiento erróneo, y se podrían dar un beso. _

_Alex trato de parecer tranquilo, desde ya hace un par de meses, había nacido un extraño sentimiento hacia Josh, no lo quería aceptar, pero parecía que se había enamorado de su hermanito menor. Alex se fijo en el suave rubor que tenía su hermano en sus mejillas, en las últimas semanas, ese rubor aparecía en el rostro de Josh, cada vez que hablaba con Alex._

_-¿Qué sucede, Josh? ¿Te pasa algo? –Dijo Alex con una notoria, pero disimulada preocupación._

_-N-No…. No pasa nada, solo que…._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes hambre, quieres comer algo?_

_-No… solo que…_

_El rubor del menor aumento._

_-Quería ver si me llevabas al bosque mañana, quiero…..quiero… ¡ah!, quiero buscar un insecto que solo vive en los arboles del bosque, lo quiero diseccionar, ¿me llevas?_

_El nerviosismo del niño había cambiado abruptamente a una gran sonrisa, Alex sabia que el chico estaba mintiendo, que no buscaba tal insecto, y sinceramente, no sabía que planeaba su hermano, pero quería ir con él, le gustaba estar con él a solas. _

_-Claro, mañana vamos temprano, al fin, mañana aún estamos solos._

_-¡Gracias!_

_El menor se bajo del mayor y salió de la sala en dirección a su habitación. Alex solo mantenía una sonrisa de niñato._

_Más tarde, ya casi noche, los hermanos estaban en la sala de estar del segundo piso, viendo televisión, o haciendo el intento, ya que la tv. Era bastante vieja (es verdad, en el juego es vieja y a b/n), cuando el timbre sonó, Alex bajo a ver quién era, mientras Josh se asomaba por las escaleras, cuando Josh vio quién era, se puso un poco molesto._

_-Hola Alex, buenas noches._

_-Hola Elle, hace tiempo que no te veo, pasa, adelante._

_Elle llevaba unas charolas de plástico, en una bolsa del mismo material, la levantó un poco y sonrió._

_-Vamos, les traje algo de comer, vayamos al comedor._

_Josh se levantó de las escaleras y sacando la cabeza por uno de los barrotes dijo:_

_-No gracias, ya ordenamos pizza, ya tenemos que comer._

_-¡Josh! No seas mal educado, vamos a comer lo que nos tajo Elle, y la pizza la guardaremos para mañana. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Josh bajó la cabeza y asintió con ella, Elle miraba a Alex un poco sorprendida._

_-Vamos, Alex, no lo regañes, es un niño, y todos a su edad prefieren comer pizza que cualquier otra comida._

_Alex suspiró negó con la cabeza y miró a Josh._

_-Baja Josh, vamos a comer._

_Josh bajó con paso arrastrado y pesado, no le importaba comer comida casera o pizza, lo que le molestaba era la simple presencia de Elle._

_Ya en el comedor, los tres estaban comiendo un poco de sopa de verduras con pollo asado, los dos amigos platicaban como si llevaran años sin verse, mientras que el menor, se quedaba callado comiendo su sopa._

_-Entonces tus días han estado un poco pesados, ¿no, Elle?_

_-Si un poco, pero ya me acostumbré, oye Alex, quería pedirte un favor, mañana tengo que ir a Shepherd's Inn, por unos papeles para mi madre, de la alcaldía, es temprano y no quiero ir sola, ¿me acompañarías? _

_Josh dejo caer su cuchara en la sopa y volteo a ver a Alex, sabía que Alex no rompería si promesa con él, sabía que le diría que ese día ya tenía planes con Josh, eso lo calmó un poco, pero…._

_-Claro, te acompañaré, no tengo que hacer nada mañana, asi que te veré en el Ayuntamiento en la mañana._

_Josh tenía la boca seca, sus boca no podía articular palabras, se sentía decepcionado, pero sobretodo molesto, y furioso con Elle. Tanto fue su cólera que dio un gran golpe contra la mesa y se paró inmediatamente de la mesa._

_-¡Alex Shepherd, ¿no tienes algo que hacer mañana?! –Gritó Josh, Alex frunció el ceño y bajo su vaso de agua, del cual estaba tomando en ese instante._

_-No, y deja de comportarte como un malcriado, yo no te trataré como mis padres, en bandeja de plata, ahora siéntate y come._

_Dijo Alex con un tono bastante atemorizador, un tono que solo sabia usar Adam. Josh se quedo nervioso, su hermano nunca lo había reprendido, ni mucho menos gritado, pero era más su coraje con la parte exterior de la mano, arrojo su vaso al suelo, y salió del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación._

_Después de un par de horas de estar llorando, Josh finalmente se había tranquilizado, y se había puesto a dibujar en su cama, tenía hambre pero por nada del mundo bajaría a ver ni mucho menos comer de la comida de Elle Holloway. Había oído el timbre hace una hora, sabía que era la pizza, pero comprendió que Alex la había recibido, y tampoco iría a la cocina por una rebanada. Siguió dibujando, hasta que oyó la puesta de la habitación abrirse, era Alex con un plato con dos rebanadas de pizza y un poco de leche con chocolate, su gesto se veía arrepentido y sus ojos se veían un poco tristes._

_-Hola…yo…te traje algo de pizza, ya que no quieres comida de Elle._

_-No es por la comida por lo que estoy molesto._

_Dijo Josh con un tono frio y molesto, sin despegar la mirada de su dibujo._

_-Vamos, Josh, come algo, ¿ahora que hice para que te enojaras conmigo?_

_Josh agarró un color marrón entre sus manos y los rompió, luego volteó a ver al mayor y le arrojó los restos al pecho, mientras lo miraba con enojo._

_-¿Que qué hiciste?, ni siquiera lo recuerdas….eres….eres…. ¡eres un bastardo!_

_Dijo Josh con los ojos húmedo, aventó su cuaderno de dibujo y sus colores contra la pared, se cubrió con las sabanas y se volteó hacia la pared, llorando discretamente. Alex dejo el plato y el vaso en el escritorio y se sentó en la cama de Josh, quiso acariciar su cabello, pero Josh se la cubrió con las sabanas_

_-Déjame en paz, no tengo hambre, trágatelo tú._

_A Alex se le quebraron los ojos, se los limpio suavemente y salió de la habitación, no mentía, no se acordaba que le había prometido a Josh ir al bosque en la mañana. _

_Cuando Alex cerró la puerta, Josh bajo las cobijas y observó la puerta, cuando vio que Alex se había ido, se sentó y de debajo de su colchón sacó un pequeño medallón de oro, con una cadenilla del mismo material, la abrió y dentro había una foto de él y Josh en el parque, y había una nota doblada dentro. Josh lo abrió y lo leyó._

_-¡Tch!, pensé… que mañana seria el día…je, son tan cursi._

_Hizo bola el recado y lo arrojó al suelo, junto con el medallón, se giró y se propuso a dormir, aun con hambre._

_Ya casi a la media noche, Alex entró ya bañado y con su pantalón de la pijama y una camiseta sin mangas, no prendió la luz, no quería volver a molestar a su hermano, pero si vio el brillo del medallón en el suelo y un papel arrugado, los tomo y los guardo en su pantalón de diario, volteo a ver a su hermano, que ya estaba profundamente dormido, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla._

_-Perdón si te lastimé hoy._

_Le susurró en el oído, después subió a su litera y se dispuso a dormir._

_Al otro día, que Josh despertó, se encontraba solo, solo una bandeja con dos rebanadas de pizzas aun humeantes, un vaso de leche, un plato de fruta picada y un poco de cereal. En ella, había una nota, Josh se levantó y la tomo:_

_"Josh:_

_Salí te__mprano con Elle, los siento, no pude recordar, el porqué te enojaste conmigo, cuando vuelva, iremos al parque juntos, ah! Por cierto, te dejo el desayuno._

_Te quiero mucho hermanito, ya no estés enojado conmigo _

_Alex."_

_Josh rio un poco con la nota de su hermano, seguía molesto, era verdad, pero las tonterías y cursilerías que hacia su hermano lo hacían reír, jalo una silla y se dispuso a desayunar, con la nota de su hermano estrujándola contra su pecho_

-Alex, ¡Alex! Despierta.

Alex abrió los ojos lentamente, vio a Elle que estaba a su lado, los abrió de golpe y se sentó, pero aun recordaba ese sueño, o más bien, recuerdo; el recuerdo antes de pecar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cap.5: Voodoo Girl_

Alex levantó el rostro al cielo, o bueno. Lo que parecía el cielo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, no podía creer que había vuelto a perder a su hermano de nuevo… y esta vez sí era su culpa, por su culpa habían raptado a Josh, y por su culpa, pronto lo iban a matar de nuevo… o más bien a destruir.

-¡No!

Grito Alex de pronto, Elle aún no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a Alex.

-Alex, se acabó, te dije que Josh no iba a estar aquí, vámonos, es hora de volver a Shepherd's Glenn.

-¡No! ¡Josh estaba aquí conmigo, estaba a mi lado, y…. y ya los íbamos a buscar…. P-pero…. Ella… ¡esa maldita bruja se llevó a mi Josh!

Elle estaba muy confundida, no entendía con claridad todo lo que Alex decía.

-Por favor, Elle, vamos a buscarlo… e-estoy seguro de a dónde lo llevaron, por favor no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Elle lo dudó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero de la nada, miró los ojos de Alex, esos magníficos ojos bicolor, que mostraban temor y a la vez seguridad, desaliento, pero fuerza a la vez, miedo, pero a la vez valentía.

-E-está bien, vamos… solo que no tardemos, Wheeler nos espera en la entrada del pueblo, y no quiero dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar para adentro de Sagan st., ya en medio de la gran avenida, lograron divisar entre la niebla, una iglesia de fachada gótica, Elle sintió un poco de miedo, esa iglesia lograba imponerse con un aire de muerte y misterio. Alex se acercó un poco al recinto vio que la cadena que mantenía cerrada el templo estaba violada, y que alguien había logrado entrar.

-Es aquí, estoy seguro… fue a donde vine después de salir de la prisión.

Alex tomo la cadena entre sus manos, al tenerla, vio lo que eran unas gotillas de sangre, su corazón dio un salto, pues imaginaba lo peor con Josh.

-Vamos, Elle, tenemos que entrar… ¡rápido!

Sin esperar a Elle, Alex entró, un viento gélido atravesó el atrio, cuando él se paró frente al gran órgano que cubría la pared frente a él, y a sus pies se hallaba dibujado en el suelo el Halo del Sol, suspiró, se acercó de nuevo a aquella especie de flor de placas con distintas figuras(ese es al juego de Puzzle que uno debe hacer para abrir la puerta del órgano), su corazón latía a mil por hora, sin saber, él había escapado de su destino por dieciocho años, y ahora que sabía, lo enfrentaría, si Adam estuviera vivo, estaría orgulloso de Alex.

Tomó una bocanada de aire colocó la daga ceremonial dentro de la apertura media de las cinco placas, y giró, un gran "crack" cubrió la iglesia, y la parte central del órgano comenzó a abrirse. Un túnel hacia el fondo yacía frente a él. Sin dudarlo comenzó a caminar, pero una mano tomando la manga de su chaqueta le impidió su caminar; era Elle, que tenía los ojos húmedos y en su cuerpo había un cierto temblor.

-No, Alex… ya… es suficiente… ¡VOLVAMOS A SHEPHERD'S GLENN!

Dijo la chica rubia rompiendo a llorar, se estampó contra su pecho sollozando.

-Sé a dónde vas, mi madre me dijo lo que te haría, no quiero que mueras Alex… por favor, olvida a Josh, él ya está muerto… déjale ya en paz, vuelve conmigo…yo…yo….

La rubia respiraba con dificultad, imaginaba en su interior que Alex no sentiría lo mismo, pero había una pequeña esperanza de que fuera al contrario, y lo pudiera detener.

-¡YO TE AMO, ALEX!

Alex abrió los ojos de sobremanera, nunca se imaginó tal confesión. Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido, cuando tenía dieciocho años, le gustaba Elle, siempre estaba junto a ella, pero desdeque comenzó a amar a Josh, olvidó ese sentimiento y su corazón se volvió a su hermanito, y ahora que sabía que Elle lo amaba, se sentía mal; la quería como nada, eso era verdad, pero no la amaba como amaba a su pequeño hermano.

Alex abrazó con fuerza a Elle, ella se sonrojó un poco al sentir el calor del Shepherd mayor, nadie sabía que tenía Alex, su calor era tan suave y tranquilizador, que a todos maravillaba su esencia, hasta a sus padres los tranquilizaba, pero ellos habían fingido repudio a ese calor familiar.

Alex separó a Elle lentamente, y cuando pudo verle perfectamente el rostro, le sonrió delicadamente y limpio el resto de las lágrimas que tenía el rostro la chica. Elle entendió el significado de aquella sonrisa, bajó un poco la cabeza y rio por lo bajo.

-Entiendo Alex…yo… solo quería que lo supieras…yo… sé que Josh no está vivo, y que ir a allá abajo es un suicidio, pero si es lo quieres hacer…. No te detendré… porque nada lo hará.

Elle sacó de su sudadera el medallón que le había dado Nora, y se lo dio a Alex.

-Ten, es lo más importante que tengo, en él había una foto de Nora y yo en una fiesta, pero cuando Nora desapareció, la foto también lo hizo, yo coloqué esa foto para recordar a mi hermana, esa foto lo era todo para mí, y ahora lo es este medallón, tú ere el encargado de devolvérmelo, si no, perderás los que más me importa en esta vida.

Alex asintió y lo tomo entre sus manos el medallón, lo miró un momento, volteo hacia Elle y rio tontamente.

-Lo prometo, te devolveré tu tesoro, y yo volveré con el mío.

Dijo alegremente Alex, se colgó el medallón del cuello, y lo colocó junto a sus placas militares de su padre, y comenzó a caminar hacia el túnel, cuando ya iba a medio andar, se sintió solo volteo hacia atrás y vio que Elle se había quedado en la entrada de pasillo, se extrañó, y más lo hizo cuando oyó a Elle gritar:

-Los siento Alex, pero yo no puedo llegar al Infierno, No me lo permiten…. Te quiero mucho….Cuídate…. Alex… nos vemos.

Al momento de decir eso la puerta del órgano comenzó a cerrarse y a sellarse, Alex trato de regresar, pero al momento de tratar de correr a la puerta, el pasillo misteriosamente se alargó más del doble. Por más que quiso acercarse, no lo logró, y por si poco, se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar.

Elle se quedó quieta del otro lado de la puerta, mirándola fijamente, su alma y su corazón estaba roto, sabía que Alex no volvería del _"descenso al infierno",_ pero lo esperaría de todos modos, su corazón le decía que Alex tendría suerte en su misión. Una risilla la sacó de su trance, volteó rápidamente con pistola en mano, una ayuda de Wheeler. Pero su mano tembló y bajó al ver a una pequeña adolescente detrás de una columna de la iglesia, los ojos de Elle se humedecieron y su boca tembló, cayó de rodillas y extendió sus brazos a aquella pequeña ente.

-N-Nora… ¿Eres tú…verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y corrió a los brazos de su hermana mayor Ambas lloraban y sonreían al mismo tiempo, por un instante la lúgubre atmosfera se volvió cálida y familiar.

-Nora…¿estás… viva?

-Nora se mostró triste, se quitó el cabello del cuello y Elle vio las horribles marcas de su asfixia.

Entonces….es verdad…

-No te pongas triste Elle, solo soy un recuerdo de tu mente, no llores estaré bien… pronto me iré de este infierno e iré al verdadero paraíso.

Las chicas se volvieron a abrazar, pero una risa estremecedora se oyó en eco en la iglesia, era la misma voz que seguía a Alex y a Josh.

-Vaya que linda pareja hacen las dos, pero que lástima que ella no puede seguir aquí ni un minuto más.

Del piso salieron varios látigos con púas en dirección a Elle, pero Nora se puso en medio, y al ver la presencia los látigos, cayeron al suelo, la risa se quedó en silencio, minutos después solo se le oyó maldecir.

-Me las pagarás, Nora.

La voz dejó de oírse, y de nuevo el silencio cubrió la iglesia, Elle estaba un poco confundida, no entendía por qué las púas habían cedido ante la presencia de Nora.

-Nora… ¿p-pero qué es lo ha pasado?

Nora volteó a ver a su hermana, y le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Esa cosa solo está tras de Josh, a cualquiera de "nosotros tres" no nos hará daño, Valtiel solo cumple las los deseos de su Dios. Y como el papá de Josh rompió el trato que tenían, Dios irá a buscar por su cuenta el tributo que le pertenece, sea por las buenas, o por las malas.

Elle se estremeció, ¿era posible que Josh estuviera vivo?

-Entonces…. ¿Josh está vivo?

Nora negó con la cabeza.

-No, Alex está siguiendo un pensamiento suyo, materializado en este mundo, como yo, por más que Alex trate de salvar a Josh y sacarlo de aquí, no lo podrá hacer, en el momento en que Josh pise fuera de los límites de Silent Hill, él desaparecerá, él lo sabe bien, y por eso se le prohibió acercarse a Alex, pero desobedeció… y será castigado por eso…. Y además…. Sufrirá el tormento de Alex.

Elle sintió un hueco en el estómago, Alex iba tras algo que nunca podría ser, y seria asesina por ello, moriría en el intento, nunca salvaría a su tan querido hermano.

-Entonces… Alex fue por algo que no va a ser.

Nora asintió su mordió el pulgar.

-No te preocupes, Alex siempre fue bueno con "nosotros tres", no lo dejaremos caer… somos las "tres almas al llamado, al llamado de justicia; y ayudaremos a quienes nos guiaron y vengaron… y matamos a quienes nos traicionaron."

Dijo Nora con un tono atemorizante, pronto una sirena se oyó a lo lejos, el lugar comenzó a transformarse a OtherWorld, pero curiosamente, en donde se hallaban paradas las chicas no cambió, el piso se quebró alrededor de ellas, quedando encerradas en un círculo, Elle vio al fondo, y notó que era un hoyo in fondo, solo una intensa y caliente luz naranja salía de ahí, y tren tiras viscosas, similares a arterias humanas salieron de ahí, esas cosas comenzaron a tomar forma humanoide. Elle notó que esas cosas se asemejaban a los otros dos niños asesinados, a Scarlet Fitch y a Joey Bartlett. Esas cosas tomaron la mano de Nora Elle trato de que no la tocaran, pero Nora la detuvo le sonrió y le dio un último abrazo.

-Lo siento Elle, tengo que irme, esta es nuestra despedida, nos veremos, y créeme, los ayudaremos.

Nora le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, se puso de pie y tomo las manos de los entes viscosos, en ese instante, ella misma se convirtió en la misma materia, los tres se mesclaron y fueron contra lo que era la entrada del Órgano, la baba se estrelló contra el órgano, y comenzó a filtrarse por las ranuras de la entrada, Elle se había quedado sorprendida, a Alex lo protegían todos, hasta aquellos niños con los que una vez compartió los juegos en el parque, eso era una buena señal, Alex si era querido, lo querían sus padres, su hermano lo amaba, su mejor amiga igual, incluso los amigos de sus hermano lo estimaban, Alex no se había dado cuenta, pero era el ser más querido de Shepherd's Glenn.

Alex llegó al final del túnel, trataba de recordar el camino para llegar al Cuartel de la Orden; tardó unos veinte minutos, pero al fin logró llegar.

En ese lugar a Alex le faltaba el aire, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, se sentía raro, intimidado, tenía miedo, pero eso no lo podría detener en recuperar a su hermano.

Pasó un buen rato, y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, se perdió, parecía que Valtiel no quería que lo encontraran con Josh. Alex suspiró no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo buscando una forma de llegar a la Cámara de Sacrificio de la Orden, se comenzó a desesperar; después de tanto buscar y llegar a un pasillo sin salida, entró en cólera, su enojo fue tanto que arrojó la daga ceremonial que llevaba en la mano contra la pared, sin explicarse el cómo, ésta rebotó y se le enterró en su mano, la cual comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Ouch! Maldición, si sigo así, no podré salvar a Josh.

Los ojos de Alex se nublaron y de ellos comenzaron a brotar unas brillantes lágrimas de agua salada, que cuando se unieron con la sangre derramada, se convirtieron en algo parecido a arcilla, la cual se extendió rápidamente por todos lados, convirtiendo todo en OtherWorld.

Alex quedó en posición de alerta, en ese lugar, en ese mundo podría pasar lo que fuera.Y fue mayo su sorpresa, cuando vio ante él, el camino directo a la puerta de la Cámara de Sacrificio, aquella sala en donde estaba ese disco gigante de metal sobre el suelo. Lentamente se acercó al lugar, con el tubo de metal en las manos, esperando el más mínimo ataque. Pero al llegar a tal sitio, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el Pacto de la familia Shepherd trozado, como si la piedra hubiera sido golpeada y la hubieran roto. Se acercó lentamente, y al rozar las piedras con sus dedos, un rugido cubrió todo el lugar y la puerta a la Cámara se abrió de golpe. Alex tomó el tubo con fuerza y se acercó con paso firme.

Al entrar a dicha cámara, su mente se nubló, podía recordar lo apenas vivido en ese sitio hace un par de horas. Suspiró, Alex poco a poco comenzó a bajar la guardia, hasta quedar completamente desprotegido.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. A la distancia logró divisar un objeto de color rosa, se acercó a él, y su corazón se retorció al ver el objeto.

-R-Robbie…. Robbie

Alex comenzó a llorar, era Robbie, el muñeco favorito de Josh, era un conejo rosado, que Alex le había regalado en el quinto cumpleaños de Josh, era el bien más querido de Josh, y a nadie le dejaba tocarlo o jugar con él, solo él podía tocarlo, y Alex, era el segundo que podría tomarlo.

Alex se dejó caer al suelo, con el muñeco en las manos, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, y ahora menos, que había podido recordar completamente su pecado:

_ El reloj marcaba las 12:26 pm; cuando las puertas de la Casa Shepherd se abrieron; Josh bajó rápidamente, pues pensaba que Alex había regresado de estar con Elle._

_-Alex, ¿eres tú? ¿Ya vamos ir al parque, verdad?_

_Dijo Josh con tono alegre, tono que se disipó al ver quién era realmente era. _

_-Hola Josh, ¿Dónde está Alex? ¿No está aquí?_

_Aquella voz era de Lilian Shepherd, la madre del hogar, llevaba unas maletas en las manos, e iba con un vestido verde oscuro._

_-Alex salió en la mañana a acompañar a Elle, dijo que volvería al medio día_

_-Ese niño…. Nunca obedece, le dijimos que no podía salir de la casa, dejándote solo, pero cuando llegue, conocerá al mismo diablo… tu padre estará molesto._

_Dijo Lilian con tono duro y seco, con un enojo demasiado fuerte que hasta Josh tembló _

_-Creí que volverían hasta pasado mañana… ¿Por qué volvieron antes, mamá?_

_-A tu padre le hablaron del trabajo, y tuvimos que volver desde hoy; estábamos pensando en volver a irnos mañana, pero, como Alex es demasiado irresponsable, supongo que ya no nos iremos._

_-¡Alex no es irresponsable! ¡Alex me ha cuidado demasiado bien! ¡Él me ha acostado temprano a dormir, ha jugado conmigo todos los días, me ha ayudado con mi tarea y me ha alimentado bien esos días! Alex me quiere mucho y no haría nada para lastimarme._

_Dijo Josh con tono alto en la voz y un tanto molesto, se veía cierto rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos se veian arder._

_-Si Alex fuera tan responsable como dices, hijo, no te hubiera dejado solo hoy._

_-¡No fue su culpa! ¡Fue Elle quien lo obligo a acompañarla! ¡Por culpa de esa Perra van a regañar a Alex!_

_-¡Josh!_

_Josh hizo caso omiso al grito de su madre y se fue corriendo a su habitación, donde se encerró con llave y no salió para nada en las dos siguientes horas, hasta que oyó el abrir de la puerta; sabía que era Alex, y también sabía que el demonio se le iba a aparecer cuando pisara el suelo de la Sala._

_Se acercó a la puerta y tras pegar oído a ella, trató de escuchar la disputa que habría en el salón de abajo._

_-¡¿Dónde has estado, muchacho irresponsable? Dejaste a t hermano solo toda la mañana, agradece que no le pasó nada, porque si no….!_

_-Hola mamá, yo también los extrañé._

_-No le hables así a tu madre, Alex._

_-Ahora soy yo quién está faltando al respeto, si solo…._

_-¡CALLATE! Respeta a tus padres, joven impertinente, Solo te pedimos un favor y no pudiste hacerlo bien, solo tenías que cuidar a tu hermano por una semana ¿Y qué es lo que haces?, preferiste irte con tu amiga a cuidar de tu hermano, gracias a Dios que no le pasó nada a nuestro hijo._

_-Yo también soy su hijo, y ya me canse que me regañen por una simple salida. He cuidado de Josh, toda esta semana demasiado bien, ¿de verdad creen que dejaría que le pasara algo a mi hermanito?; de verdad están mal, nunca le haría daño…._

_-¡Ya cállate, ten respeto a tu padre, debes callarte cuando él te esté hablando y…._

_-Él no me está hablando, me está gritando; y solo me defiendo; tú también piensas que le haría daño a Josh; nunca han confiado en mí desde que tengo memoria, hasta al perro le tienen un trato más humano que a mí, desde que llegué a esta casa, todo lo malo que ha pasado en ella, es culpa mía, y ahora me gritan por algo que nunca iba a pasar…_

_-Ya cállate Alex, me estas impacientando –Dijo Adam poniéndose verdaderamente molesto, incluso se le marcaba la vena de la sien._

_-¡No lo hare! Es hora de que me escuchen ustedes a mí. Me cansé de tener que buscarles la cara para que me tengan un poco de cariño, me canse de ser el mal que cubre la Casa Shepherd, y me canse de ser yo el verdugo que le va a hacer daño a Josh, nunca le dañaría….¡Yo lo amo! ¡Y nunca le haría daño!... ¡Pero si pudiera matar a alguien…. Seria a USTEDES; MALDITOS EGOISTAS; OJALÁ LOS VEA PUDRIRSE EN EL INFIERNO!_

_Eso fue lo último antes de que Adam se abalanzara contra Alex, soltándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo caer a Alex, Adam estaba furioso, nunca, ni siquiera a Alex le había pegado, estaba colérico y Lilian lloraba discretamente, Alex se sujetaba el rostro, su labio sangraba y su ojo se cerraba debido al dolor, pero al ver a su madre la incertidumbre lo envolvió ¿Por qué Lilian lloraba frente a Alex, seria por lo último que dijo este, de verdad le importaba lo que Alex pensaba sobre ella?_

_Alex se puso de pie, aun tomándose el rostro con la mano, su mirada se veía fría e indiferente, era la mirada gemela a la mirada de Adam en ese momento._

_-Felicidades, Adam, es lo único que te faltaba hacerme… es oficial, eres el peor padre del mundo._

_Adam volvió a levantar la mano para soltarle otro golpe a Alex, Alex levantó el rostro orgulloso, esperando el golpe de su padre, esos segundos fueron eternos, lo cual dio tiempo para…_

_-¡Basta!_

_Dijo Josh, corriendo escalera abajo, corrió lo más que pudo y abrazó a Alex por la cintura, tal acción hizo despertar a su padre, bajó a mano y solo bufó._

_-Basta, ya basta, papá –Dijo Josh, abrazando con fuerza a su hermano y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Alex es un buen hermano… me ha cuidado bien estos días, él me quiere mucho, ¿Verdad Alex?_

_Alex parecía ido, sus ojos solo veían a Josh, pero no había ningún sentimiento reflejado en ellos, estaban vacíos, ausentes, parecían una mirada muerta._

_Alex dio una sonrisa falsa y vacía a Josh y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Claro, amigo_

_-¿Ves papá?... y Alex, no le debiste hablar así a papá, él es bueno con nosotros, nos quiere mucho, a los dos, ¿Verdad, papá?_

_Adam se quedó estático, no hizo ningún movimiento ni gesto, las palabras de su hijo resonaban en su cabeza._

_Alex rio de forma sarcástica y burlona, Josh lo volteo a ver, con cierto temor, por alguna razón, ese no era el Alex tierno y cariñoso se siempre. Se agacho a estar a la altura de Josh le dio un delicado pero vacio beso en la mejilla, incluso Josh pudo sentir lo vacío del beso._

_-Tal vez contigo sea un gran padre, Josh, pero para mí, las cosas son distintas… desde que tengo memoria… yo no he tenido padres._

_Alex le dio un suave abrazo a Josh se levantó y salió de ahí, dejando una atmosfera demasiada sombría._

_Después de unas cuatro horas, las cosas ya se habían calmado, Alex no había salido de su cuarto, y había pasado acostado en su cama casi todo el día, ni siquiera Josh lo podía hacer bajar. Alex se quedó dormido, cuando despertó ya estaba anocheciendo, se levantó de la cama, miró su reloj, tenía un poco de hambre, pero no iba a bajar hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos, se puso sus zapatos y se asomó por la ventana, esperando la noche. Pero algo lo sorprendió, no se oía ruido alguno en la casa, se asomó por el pasillo y no se oía nada, decidió aprovechar, para bajar a la cocina y comer algo, se dirigió a las escaleras, pero algo lo detuvo: Un ruido en el ático le sorprendió, así que decidió investigar que era._

_Con cautela subió a ella, cuando llegó, caminó sigilosamente, para no hacer rechinar la vieja madera del piso, se acercó a lo que era el estudio de Adam, abrió un poco la puerta y comenzó a espiar._

_ ¿Josh? ¿Qué haces con papá?_

_-¿Sabes qué es esto, Josh?_

_-No_

_-Esto perteneció a tu abuelo, y antes, a su padre. Pero ahora queremos que lo tengas tú. Ya sé que no parece gran cosa, pero este anillo es lo más importante que te podré dar jamás._

_-¿Vale un millón de dólares?_

_-Incluso más que eso. Es un símbolo del pasado de nuestra familia…. Y del futuro._

_-¿Puedo ponérmelo?_

_-Sí. Pero Joshua, no debes enseñárselo a nadie, ni a Alex._

_-Pero quiero enseñarle._

_-¿Recuerdas que te dije que a veces debes hacer lo que te digo sin preguntar por qué? _

_-¡ajá!_

_-Pues esta es una de esas veces._

_-¡Si, señor!_

_-Ese es mi chico._

_-Alex colerizó al ver que Adam abrazaba a Josh, y mejor decidió alejarse de ahí, o si no, de verdad mataría a su padre._

_Llegó a su habitación, molesto, nadie podía tocar a su hermano solo él, y él era el único que podía abrazarlo, el cuerpo de Josh estaba sucio, ya no le pertenecía, y como fuera tenía que hacerlo suyo._

_Alex estaba irritado, molesto, quería asesinar a su padre. Caminaba de un lado al otro, recorriendo toda la habitación. Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta._

_-Alex, ¿Ya estás mejor?, vamos al parque a jugar._

_-No quiero._

_Dijo Alex con un tono demasiado seco, incluso Josh se sintió incómodo._

_-Bueno… si no quieres… yo…_

_Josh dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando una mano con demasiado fuerza le detuvo._

_-Alex… me lastimas, suelta mi mano._

_Alex no dijo nada, jaló a Josh a la cama y lo aventó contra ella, quedando él encima de Josh._

_-Alex, ¿qué pasa? Déjame ir._

_Alex se quedó admirando el inocente rostro de Josh, lo cual no duró mucho, pues como un tigre hambriento, se fue contra el cuello del menor, besándolo mordiéndolo lamiéndolo y chupeteándolo._

_-A-Alex…suel…tame….¡dé-jame ir!_

_Exclamaba Josh tratando de liberarse, mientras movía las manos y los pies para soltarse de la fuerza de Alex._

_-¡D-Deja de moverte, o te haré daño!_

_La voz de Alex era un poco provocativa, pero a Josh no le estaba gustando la forma en la que actuaba Alex, tenía miedo, Josh amaba demasiado a su hermano, pero no quería que Alex lo tomara de esa manera._

_Como pudo Josh comenzó a alejar el cuerpo de Alex del suyo, pero por cada vez que Josh separaba sus cuerpos, Alex le mordía más fuerte el cuello, cosa que hacia ceder a Josh y ponerlo a llorar, en un ataque de miedo, Josh logró zafar sus piernas del amarre que Alex le hacía con las suyas, y lamentándolo con toda su alma, soltó una patada a Alex en su parte baja. _

_A Alex se le cortó el aire, el dolor que ahora sentía le hacía enojar aún más, con una mano en su anatomía baja y un gesto de cólera y dolor tomó del cabello a Josh y haciéndole la cabeza para atrás._

_Alex mordió fuerte mente el cuello de Josh, tanto, que esta vez sí gritó Josh, grito que fue callado por la mano de Alex._

_-¡Cállate idiota, o Adam vendrá!_

_Josh volvió a patear el cuerpo de Josh, a la vez que le mordió la mano que le callaba la boca._

_Esta vez Alex cedió, su estómago se había revuelto debido al dolor que sentía en su parte baja._

_-¡Si serás!_

_ Alex condenó el cuerpo de Josh a la cama con fuerza, Josh solo hacia muecas del dolor. Alex, cegado por la Cólera que sentía, dio una bofetada a Josh con gran fuerza, la fuerza fue tal, que el golpe resonó por la habitación oscura._

_La mandíbula Josh parecía trabada, Josh tenía una mirada asustada y húmeda, su rostro aun seguía volteado al muro con la boca abierta y emanaba un suave gemido._

_Alex despertó de su ceguera, y vio lo que había ocasionado sus celos, rápidamente tomó el rostro de Josh con sus manos y suavemente le regresó el rostro a su lugar, hasta que un "crack" en la boca de Josh calmó su miedo._

_-Josh, por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte daño._

_Decía Alex tratando de abrazar a su hermano, pero este se alejó de él con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas._

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Papá!_

_Gritó Josh corriendo a la puerta, Alex se transformó, pero no era miedo lo que reflejaba su rostro, sino enojo y celos… de nuevo._

_-¡¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeño mocoso?!_

_Dijo Alex tomando con brusquedad la muñeca de Josh._

_-Suéltame, me lastimas._

_-Tú me lastimas, más_

_Dijo Alex con dolor y furia, tomó a Josh de la cintura y la cargó hasta que el menor estuvo a la altura del mayor. Entonces Alex volvió a besar los labios de su hermano con fuerza y salvajismo. Josh se trataba de resistir, hasta que le dio una bofetada al Alex, sin saber cómo._

_-¡Ya detente… eres un idiota!_

_Dijo Josh en el suelo, pues Alex lo había soltado y él había caído._

_Alex volteo a ver a Josh con la misma furia con la que vio a su padre hace unas horas atrás, tomó del brazo a Josh con demasiada fuerza y lo arrojo contra la cama._

_-¡Cierra la boca, niñato imbécil! Está bien, como quieras, pero cuando me veas con Elle, mejor cierra la boca y no empieces con tus niñerías, porque ya no te consentiré, por tu culpa mi vida es un asco; y por tu culpa me tratan como basura, tú eres la causa de que mi vida sea una autentica mierda!_

_Gritó Alex a Josh, al terminar, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín trasero._

_Josh se quedó inmóvil, su corazón estaba destrozado, más que molido; la persona que más amaba en el mundo le odiaba, eso era todo, Josh ocultó su rostro en su almohada y comenzó a llorar desfrenadamente, como un maniaco lloraba y gemía, sentía un gran dolor, sentía reventar su pecho, y sus ojos se habían nublado, no veía nada, más que sombras._

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que Alex había reñido a Josh, se sentía mal por haberle dicho tales cosas, pero aún sentía enojo hacia él por su forma de actuar ese día._

_Eso había sido el final, la gran relación que tenía Alex Shepherd y Joshua Shepherd se había roto; ya no se hablaban, cada vez que los hermanos se encontraban, Josh bajaba la mirada y se alejaba rápidamente de él, Josh pensaba que de esa forma Alex le perdonaría, al ver que ya no le molestaba, pero era todo lo contrario, cada vez que hacia eso, el enojo de Alex iba creciendo más y más._

_Ese día Alex estaba cansado, ya no podía aguantar ese dolor que inundaba su corazón, ese día pasó la mayor parte día encerrado en el baño, viendo fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, no podía descifrar quién era esa imagen, por más que quería, no podía verse en el cristal._

_-¿Quién es a quien yo vi, viendo fijamente a mí? Ese reflejo es de alguien a quien no conozco._

_Se dijo a si mismo Alex, no entendía sus sentimiento en ese momento, estaba aturdido, molesto, deprimido, todas las emociones del mundo se reunían en su estómago._

_El día casi terminaba, el ocaso cubría el cielo y éste se teñía de las distintas tonalidades del naranja. Alex estaba en la orilla del Lago Toluca, viendo al horizonte del lago, ya había logrado tranquilizarse un poco más, no quitaba la vista del otro lado del lago, no le quitaba la vista a aquel pueblo fantasma, no le apartaba la vista a Silent Hill._

_-¿Silent Hill?... nadie va a allá…. Podría yo…. Con Josh…. ¡Qué digo, es una tontería!_

_Se puso de pie, pero sin quitar la vista aquel pueblo neblinoso._

_-Ni siquiera la policía de Shepherd's Glenn, puede entrar a Silent Hill, sin permiso del Condado de Toluca…_

_Podría ser un buen lugar para ir los dos… pero…_

_Quedo en silencio, el viento gélido de aquel fantasmagórico lugar comenzaba llegar a la costa del lago Toluca, Alex suspiró y se dirigió a su casa._

_Ya dentro de su "hogar", se perdió en sus pensamientos; tanto que se quedó alrededor de 10 minutos en recargado en la puerta viendo hacia el suelo, hasta que una voz femenina atacante le despertó._

_-¡Alex! ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día en la puerta? ¡Ven a hacer algo de utilidad!_

_Alex tenía una mirada perdida y un poco triste, algo que a Lilian hizo un gran efecto, sentimiento que ocultó tras su máscara de insensibilidad. Alex solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a dar pasos lentos y pesados hacia el comedor; pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando vio a Josh salir del mismo sitio a donde se dirigía; Josh venía con las manos, la playera y el rostro manchado de harina y masa; Josh reflejó una leve sonrisa, apenas perceptible en su rostro cuando vio a Alex._

_-H-Hola…Alex… yo… le ayudé a mamá con la cena,… ojalá y te guste._

_Dijo el pequeño con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, efecto que siempre hacia Alex en el chico. Alex no contesto a Josh, no dijo nada, solo vio insensible a su hermano pequeño, hasta que la voz de su madre le hizo voltear._

_-¡Alex date prisa, vete a lavar las manos, ya es hora de cenar, ve a avisarle a tu padre que ya se venga a sentar!_

_Alex no se movió, ni cambió su rasgo indiferente cuando le ordeno su madre, solo cerró los ojos e hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_-Lo siento, pero no tengo apetito, se me fue el hambre, me iré a la cama; que Joshua vaya a avisarle a Adam que ya está servido._

_Alex no levantó el rostro, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación, Josh sin en cambio, se puso triste, pensó que Alex decidió no comer al saber que él la había preparado. Sus ojos se nublaron y humedecieron, pero no lloró no le importó que sus ojos comenzaran a arder, no dejó caer una sola lagrima, pues no quería que sus padres supieran quién era el responsable de los llantos de los últimos días. _

_Alex se recostó en la cama de Josh, no tenía energía como para subir a su litera, pero no se quedaría ahí toda la noche, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y dormir con Josh (por el lado decente XD), pero mientras estuviera ahí solo, no tenía problema en quedarse acostado en la cama de su hermano menor._

_Se quedó recostado sin hacer ningún movimiento, podía sentir el dulce aroma de su hermano impregnado en las sabanas de la cama, eso comenzaba a incomodarle, se giró hacia el muro, y vio el muñeco que le había regalado a Josh, cuando él tenía 6 años, recordaba que esa noche había feria en el pueblo, y Josh quería un muñeco de Robbie el conejo, pero Lili y Adam no se lo compraron por el simple hecho de que el conejo era rosa, Alex pidió su mesada por adelantado ese día, y se fue a jugar a los aros; gastó todo su dinero, pero al final, pudo ganar un Robbie the Rabbit, Sus padres no dijeron nada, pues había sido un regalo para Josh, así que le dejaron quedarse con el juguete._

_Tomó entre sus manos el juguete y lo olió, tenía impregnada la suave y dulce fragancia de su hermano menor, siguiendo oliendo el muñeco, hasta que prácticamente se quedó sin aire; solo en ese momento respiró normalmente, y se hizo ovillo, estrujando el muñeco entre sus brazos, hasta que lentamente se quedó dormido._

_Alex no sintió cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido, solo comenzó a sentirse observado, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano viéndole dormir._

_-Lo siento Alex, no quería despertarte… yo… si quieres hoy puedes dormir conmigo, como antes lo hacías._

_Josh mostró una leve sonrisa con un rubor en el rostro, pero Alex no respondió al gesto, solo se incorporo de la cama y se puso de pie, ni siquiera volteó a ver a su hermano, rápidamente le dio la espalda a él y si propuso a subir a su litera._

_-No gracias, estoy cansado, mejor duermo en mi cama._

_Pero antes de que diera un salto para comenzar a subir, Josh le tomó de la cintura con fuerza, tratando de que Alex no subiera por la cama, el niño comenzó a llorar calmadamente, y sin soltar de la cintura a Alex comenzó a hablar._

_-¡Deja de ignorarme, idiota, me lastimas con tu indiferencia! ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero que me quieras como siempre lo has hecho, que todo sea igual!_

_El pequeño juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo, y jaló a su hermano hacia el suelo, quedando Josh, encima de Alex._

_-¿De verdad quieres eso? ¡Bien, te lo daré! Todo con tal de que me vuelvas a querer._

_Alex estaba sorprendido, y un poco avergonzado, su rostro, un poco rojo, mostraba esa incertidumbre. Josh, completamente rojo y nervioso, se comenzó a levantar la playera, hasta dejar su pecho y estomago, completamente desnudos, Alex comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y su cuerpo comenzó a revelarse contra su voluntad; su instinto comenzó a transformarlo, ver a su hermano tan desprotegido lo excitaba demasiado. Josh, completamente rojo, le dio un beso a Alex cerca de los labios, sobresaltando a Alex, pero él poco a poco se dejó hacer, hasta que Alex giró la cara, para que el beso fuera directamente en los labios._

_Fue un beso lento, suave y dulce, era algo nuevo que experimentaban los dos. Poco a poco, la lengua de Alex comenzó a abrirse paso por los labios de Josh, hasta que ambos órganos se encontraron. Alex llevaba el ritmo del juego de las bocas, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Lentamente los hermanos se comenzaron a separar, solo para que ambos se mostraran una tonta e inocente sonrisa._

_-Alex…y-yo… lo siento._

_Dijo Josh escondiéndose en el pecho de Alex, Alex solo acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Josh, le levanto el rostro y le comenzó a besar el cuello con demasiada pasión, tanta que Josh comenzaba a gemir._

_-Josh… yo… yo… yo te….._

_Pero Alex no pudo terminar la oración, pues un portazo sorprendió a los hermano en tal "crimen"_

_-Alex, ve a…._

_Era Adam quien irrumpió en la habitación, pudo ver el acto acusatorio del cual nadie se hubiera imaginado._

_-¡Imbécil! ¡Aléjate de tu hermano menor en este instante!_

_Gritó Adam jalando a Josh de encima de Alex, Alex estaba completamente pálido, comenzaba a sudar frio._

_-¡Vete de aquí, Josh; será mejor que te vayas a jugar al parque; ve a visitar a Joey!_

_-¡No papá, no es lo que piensas, yo fui quien….!_

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS DE AQUÍ, JOSHUA!_

_Dijo Adam cerrando la puerta en la cara de Josh, el niño estaba completamente asustado, no quería que le pasara nada a su hermano, su corazón parecía que fuera a explotar, ni siquiera pudo moverse de donde estaba._

_-¡Ahora sí, pedazo de basura, que pasa por tu mente, él es tu hermano ¿Por qué le haces esas porquerías?!_

_Alex no contestó, se quedó inmóvil frente a su padre, sin hacer un solo gesto, hasta que una palabra hizo desatar la cólera de Adam._

_-Yo amo a Josh, lo amo, y nada puedes hacer para alejarme de él._

_Adam se quedó pasmado y furioso al mismo tiempo, sus planes eran echados abajo, no podía hacer nada para el prosperar de la familia Shepherd, pues había un índice en el contrato de los fundadores y del dios, que le prohibía tocar a Alex. No pudo hacer nada, cargó su puño con toda su cólera y le soltó un puñetazo a Alex en el rostro y en el estómago, haciendo que Alex cayese al suelo._

_-Estupideces, e lo único que dices…. Eres un enfermo al tratar de tocar a tu propio hermano… será mejor que empaques tus cosas, te mandaré al ejército, así a lo mejor te enderezas._

_ Fueron las últimas palabras, antes de que Adam saliera de la habitación, con Alex aún en el suelo._

_-Eso…y-ya lo veremos._

_Dijo Alex entre dientes._


	6. Chapter 6

_Cap.6 Soldier's Orders: You have your orders, soldier._

_Ya habían pasado más de tres días desde que Adam había encontrado a Alex con Josh, desde ese entonces, Adam se había vuelto más frio con Alex, e igual con Josh, se veía desesperado e intranquilo, como si algo fuera de lo ocurrido le mortificara._

_Alex seguía en la casa, Lilian y Josh convencieron a Adam de que dejara a Alex en paz, que no había pasado nada malo en absoluto; pero aun así Alex se sentía molesto con su padre, le habían golpeado en su orgullo, y no iba a dejar las cosas así._

_Adam se la pasaba en su despacho del desván todo el día, como si tratara de hallar la respuesta a algo, pero cada noche que salía de ahí, con cara de sufrimiento, confirmaba que no lo había logrado. _

_Esa noche el clima estaba cálido, el cuerpo de cualquiera sudaba por el más mínimo movimiento, una noche, en que lo único en lo que pensabas era en el calor. Pero Alex no pensaba en el calor, su mente estaba en otro lugar, un lugar en el que la mayoría de la gente evitaría pensar… En Silent Hill._

_En ese momento, Alex saltó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, a sacar su ropa, cuando terminó de vestirse, guardó un poco de ropa suya y de Josh en una pequeña mochila, junto con lámpara de mano y el juguete favorito de Josh._

_Cuando las cosas estuvieran preparadas las cosas de ambos, dio un leve suspiro, se iba a aventurar a navegar en pleno mar abierto. _

_No sabía qué hacer, realmente quería hacerlo, pero temía por lo que fuera a suceder… o por lo que se estaba destinado a cumplir._

_Alex se acercó a la litera de Josh, y observó detenidamente a su hermano por unos minutos, minutos que le enfriaron la cabeza y lo hicieron pensar; le dio una suave caricia a la mejilla de su hermano, y volvió al armario, guardando las cosas que había guardado anteriormente en la mochila. Alex estaba realmente confundido, no sabia que pensar, solo sabia que si seguía con su hermano un minuto más, haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida._

_Alex se metió a bañar, a pesar de ser las cuatro de la mañana, él sentía el calor de un medio día; entró como pudo al baño y se metió a la regadera; veinte minutos después, él salió del baño, e iba con dirección al jardín, él mismo sabia que podría pescar un resfriado, pero lo que fuera para estar lejos de su hermano._

_Pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, escuchó un ruido extraño en el desván, sabia que cuando oía ruidos allá arriba, no le era agradable descubrir qué era, recordaba la ultima vez que subió y casi tocaba a su hermano; pero aun así, su curiosidad era demasiada que no lo podía dejar pasar, y más, porque desde que su padre vio a los dos en esa escena, se comportaba aún mas frio con él, sin saber la razón. _

_Subió cautelosamente al desván, donde lentamente se acercó al despacho "secreto de su padre", abrió lentamente la puerta, evitando que esta rechinase, para poder espiar un poco, pero rara su sorpresa al hallar a su padre sentado frente aquel escritorio de madera, frente aquel estandarte con el escudo de la familia Shepherd; Alex observó, todo estaba lleno de viejos papeles, hasta el piso estaba lleno de ellos, Alex pudo ver uno con dificultad, y pudo leer un pedazo:_

_…Entregamos a nuestro hijo al agua, en nombre de Dios, que así sea;_

_Solo una forma de romper el trato hay, el sacrificio voluntario del cordero, pues con el, limpian el pecado de su pasado, calma la ira de Dios; pero no solo bastará eso, pues si_

_El trato se rompe como dice el contrato, el hijo del hombre tendrá que…._

_Alex no entendía lo que leía a fragmentos, ¿cordero?, ¿sacrificio?, ¿Dios?; no entendía muy bien esas palabras, así que mejor se retiró del lugar, antes de que su padre le viera y lo castigara por ello._

_Habían pasado ya una semana, y la atmosfera de la casa era horrible, se podía tocar la tensión en el aire; eso era todo, Alex no iba a seguir soportando las indirectas "directas" de su padre; no aguantaría mas la ira de su padre, no cargaría con la indiferencia de su madre,… y no doblegaría más sus instintos ante su hermano; estas semana había sido horrible, Josh se comportaba de una forma en la que nunca se había comportado, se portaba más egoísta, soberbio y creído ante Alex, le hacia sentir menos y le veía feo, aunque él sabia que solo lo hacía por aparentar, eso lo encendía aún más._

_Una noche, Alex estaba en su cama acostado, estaba intranquilo, nervioso, y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué se sentía así, solo era de noche, la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación que compartía con su hermano, pero con esa luz le bastaba para distinguir cualquier forma y figura de esa habitación, ningún ruido se oía, solo el cantar de los grillos, entonces, ¿qué es lo que le angustiaba tanto?, era fácil de saber, su hermanito menor, si, su tan detestado hermano, aquel a quien su padre prefería y le consentía tanto como se podía, aquel a quien su mamá lo acariciaba y abrazaba por cualquier cosa que hiciera, aquel niño que era el hijo favorito de la casa. Entonces, si tanto lo detestaba, porqué lo quería de esa forma, porque quería estar solo con él, porqué se ponía celoso cuando las chicas, como Nora Holloway, se le quedaban viendo a Josh y le robaban un beso en la mejilla, porqué se encelaba de una sobre manera cuando Josh estaba con su mejor amigo Joey Bartlett; sobre todo, se ponía colérico cuando su padre se interponía entre ellos para alejarlo de él. A Alex le dolía la cabeza, tantos sentimientos encontrados le revolvían el estómago, no podría aguantar un día mas en la "perfecta" Casa Shepherd, no más. Esa noche se decidió, y no habría vuelta de hoja, con pisada firme se bajó de su cama, se dirigió al armario y guardo lo necesario, junto con su tan querida lámpara de mano que en algún momento, que él no recuerda, le dio su padre; y el muñeco favorito de su hermanito. _

_Alex, lentamente se vistió, se puso su playera negra y sus pantalones de mezclilla, al ponérselos, pudo sentir un pequeño bulto en du bolsillo, pero no le dio importancia, sacó lo que había en ella y lo arrojo bajo la cama, lo que le sorprendió es que parecía un medallón, en los que metes fotos muy personales. Cuando Alex ya estuvo vestido, suspiró profundamente, había llegado la hora, y no había vuelta atrás, se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama de su hermano y le observó por unos instantes, hasta que vio que Josh se movió y lo volteó a ver, con cara, aun, de sueño._

_-¿Alex? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Vístete._

_Dijo Alex un tanto serio, no hizo nada, solo se irguió completo y se fue a sentar a la silla del escritorio de la habitación._

_-Y no hagas ruido, no quiero que despiertes a nadie, mucho menos a Adam._

_Josh se paró lentamente, aún con sueño, y se puso su ropa que frecuentaba usar, una playera anaranjada con un extraño símbolo, y una bermuda corta de color verde, y sus tenis deportivos. Ya vestido, Alex se levantó de la silla, tomó la mochila del suelo, se la puso en el hombro y se acercó a su hermano, y con una mano le hizo una ademan para que guardara silencio._

_-¡ssshhhhh! Guarda silencio, vamos sígueme y no digas nada._

_Alex abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por su hermano menor. Una vez ya afuera, Alex se dirigió a la costa del lago Toluca, donde su padre entroncaba su bote, lo desamarró y ambos subieron al bote. Cuando Alex se sintió seguro comenzó a remar, alejándose lo más rápido posible del muelle, Alex sentía un poco de frio por la niebla que comenzaba a bajar, pero aún no regresaría._

_-Saldremos del pueblo por Silent Hill, ahí tomaremos la carretera a Virginia (Tomo la ubicación próxima de las películas, por que no me acuerdo bien, en donde se halla el pueblo en los juegos XP), y de ahí nos iremos a donde sea._

_Alex pensaba mientras remama, mientras un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, en ese instante volteó a ver a su hermano, que parecía que tenia un poco de frio, pues sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas, y su cuerpo temblaba un poco, además de que Alex bajo un poco a mirada, y pudo ver, con un tanto de pena, los pezones erectos de su hermano, que se marcaban sobre la tela de su playera. Alex sintió un poco de culpa, paro de remar por un momento, tomó la mochila y de ella sacó su chaqueta estilo militar, que había sido un regalo de Elle. _

_-¿Tienes frio verdad? Vamos toma esto, te calentará un poco, pues no es muy abrigadora._

_Rio un poco Alex, Josh negó con la cabeza, parecía que se sentía más seguro aferrado a la lámpara de Alex._

_-¿A-A dónde vamos?_

_Alex no contestó, solo se limitó a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza, volteo a ver a su hermano, pero noto que detrás de él, se podían ver las luces de un bote lejano, eso lo alarmó, no permitiría que nadie los encontrara._

_-Josh, apaga eso._

_Dijo Alex tratando de quitarle la lámpara._

_-¡No! –Dijo Josh con un poco de miedo y alejando la lámpara de su hermano mayor._

_-Vamos, apágala, no pasara nada, no permitiré que te pase algo malo ¿OK?_

_Josh dudó un poco, pero al final acepto lo que dijo su hermano, apagando la linterna._

_-¿No me digas que tienes miedo? –Preguntó Alex._

_-¡Oh! No, solo que… Papa no nos deja acercarnos al lago._

_Alex se molestó un poco, al oír a su hermano mencionarlo._

_-¡mmmm! A ti no claro, por que eres un bebé llorón._

_-¿A sí? ¿Entonces porqué me dio esto? –Dijo Josh, enseñándole al anillo que su padre le había dado, días atrás._

_-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo Alex un poco sorprendido, mientras Josh le daba el anillo._

_-Papá me lo dio, dijo que solo confiaba en mi para que lo llevase, dijo que valía mucho._

_Alex se molestó aun más, sentía que su padre le quitaba a su tan amado hermano._

_-¿Qué es esta basura? Esto no vale nada._

_-¡No es verdad!... –Dijo un poco tímido el menor –Papá dijo que valía un millón de dólares, vamos devuélvemelo._

_Alex sonrió burlonamente alejando el anillo del menor, este hacia todo para recuperarlo, cuando Josh tomo el anillo, comenzó a forcejear contra Alex para quitárselo, cosa que no paso, pues el infierno se desataría en ese momento, y "Dios" trataría de tomar su tributo retardado._

_"Entregamos nuestro hijo al agua, en nombre de Dios, que así sea"_

_Cuando Josh le pudo quitar el anillo, este resbalo y se golpeó al cabeza contra el filo del bote, cayendo desnucado al lago, donde Alex lo vio hundirse y desaparecer en la oscuridad del agua. Alex se quedo paralizado, su cerebro no terminaba de analizar los pasado, pero su corazón si, pues este dio un salto y se comenzó a estrujar, como si se secara un esponja al salo y se comenzara a resecar. Los ojos de Alex se comenzaron a humedecer, tomo la linterna y comenzó a buscar a su hermano, desesperado, en el agua._

_Eso fue todo, ese día, a las 2:06 de la madrugada, su corazón se secó, su vida se terminó y su pesadilla inició… el día en que su luz fue extinguida por sus propias manos…_

-¡Noooooooooooooo!

Gritó llorando Alex, él era el culpable universal por la desdicha de su familia, él era el que había llevado a Shepherd´s Glenn a su ruina, él era la muerte que rodeaba a todos. Abrazó contra su pecho el juguete de su hermano, estaba devastado, pero aun así, no correría más ni huiría, al fin aceptaría las órdenes que le fueron dadas y haría lo que fuera para regresar todo a la normalidad.

Alex se puso de pie respiro profundamente, observó a su alrededor, esa cámara e daba terror, pero solo así, traería a su hermano de vuelta; apretó con su mano a Robbie y suspiró.

-… … … ¡BIEN, AQUÍ ESTOY, SEAS LO QUE SEAS, ESTOY LISTO PARA TOMAR MI ORDEN, MUÉSTRATE!

Alex se sentía el más valiente del mundo, aunque su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía tambor africano. Alex no recibió respuesta, solo miraba hacia todas partes, observando las luces naranja intenso, las placas metálicas y los extraños chirridos.

-¡"Dios", hoy me vengo a ofrecer como el último tributo de la familia Shepherd, vengo ante tu trono para recuperar la paz de mi gente, para llevar la alegría a sus calles, para que liberes a Shepherd´s Glenn de tu abismo! ¡Vengo a entregarme al cuarto llamado!

De pronto, las placas de metal, que creaban el piso, se comenzaron a mover y a desaparecer, dejando caer a Alex a un abismo oscuro. Cuando Alex cayó al fondo, sintió su cuerpo golpearse contra el frio suelo, pero algo era diferente, ese piso… era de piedra, era extraño, en todas partes de ese mundo, era de placas metálicas, nunca había visto un pedazo de tierra, además de que en ese sitio hacia mucho frio, y la oscuridad rodeaba todo, imposibilitando ver más allá de los 3 metros.

Alex pudo pararse como pudo, aun respiraba con dificultad debido al impacto contra el suelo, pero ahora que de en verdad salvaría a su luz, no se daría por vencido; trato de regular su respiración y calmarse, se puso en posición de firmes y volvió a exclamar.

-¡Muéstrate! ¿Acaso no me habías dicho que me querías a mí? devuélveme a mi hermanito; yo me entregaré sin ninguna resistencia… haré cumplir mi destino y aceptaré mi cruz.

Al terminar de decir esas ultimas palabras, dos pilares gigantes, salieron del piso inmediatamente, uno a cada costado de Alex, él veía como salían los pilares del suelo, pero no intentó ningún movimiento, como él dijo, no haría ninguna resistencia. Observó cuidadosamente los pilares, y pudo ver que en el, había una extraña inscripción, y de ello, solo podía entender que muchas veces se repetía la palabra "Shepherd". De repente, de los pilares salieron unos cables de alambre con púas de 10 centímetros de diámetro en dirección a Alex, pero este no se movió, inclusive, se dejó atar las mano y piernas, quedando en un a posición de crucifijo.

Alex trataba de calmar su respiración, aunque el costaba trabajo no estar nervioso. De pronto, de la oscuridad, salió una pequeña niña, de unos 10 años de edad, estaba estropeada, estaba cubierta de mugre y cenizas, llevaba el pelo enredado y parecía grasoso, vestía un uniforme escolar, que estaba manchado de suciedad y sangre; se acercó con paso lento y ágil a donde Alex, y cuando estuvo frente a él comenzó a reír.

-Te dije que vendrías tarde o temprano, y como premio a tu valentía, te daré un obsequio, te diré mi nombre –Alex no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero no mostraría ninguna debilidad.

-Tal vez ya lo hayas escuchado, en Shepherd´s Glenn lo mencionaban mucho en su mitología local… Mi nombre es… Valtiel.

Alex se sorprendió, sí había escuchado ese nombre, su padre siempre lo usaba para asustarle, le decía que Valtiel era un ángel del dios, y que era la única criatura que no mostraba ira, se mostraba dócil, pero que si alguien blasfemaba al Dios, o incumplían los tratos que habían hecho con el Dios, él se mostraría como el verdadero verdugo, y desataría la ira de los dos infiernos contra los pecadores.

-Entonces… solo quieres hacer cumplir los deseos del Dios… bien, aquí estoy, cobra el error de mi padre y libera a mi pueblo ahora.

Alex pudo ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la niña, ella afirmó con la cabeza hizo un ademán con la mano de que algo se acercara, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, de nuevo se volvía a escuchar un chirrido, pero este se creaba al golpear un metal contra el piso; Alex estaba asustado, pues sabia quién era ese sonido, trato de calmarse y esperar su letanía. De entre las sombras, con paso pesado y cargado, comenzó a salir lentamente Pyramid Head, con su gran cuchillo a la mano, solo que esta vez tenia un sello en la hoja, tenía grabado el Halo del sol, pero de un color diferente, era como un color sangre seca, entre negra y rojiza.

Alex pudo ver como aquel verdugo se acercaba a él lentamente, con aire de muerte, sabia que esa criatura le daría muerte, y estaba listo para ello, sin embargo…

-¡Un momento! Antes de nada, quiero hablar con el Dios de algo muy importante.

-… … … ¿Qué podría ser tan importante, como para que el Dios se mostrase ante ti?

-Q-Quiero hacer un trato con él antes de morir.

Vatiel se sintió sorprendido, muy poco eran lo valientes que se atrevían hacer un pacto con el Dios.

-… Está bien, supongo, él no se mostrara ante ti, pero te podrá escuchar, así que habla fuerte y di que es lo que quieres.

-Dios, tú que me puedes escuchar desde tu "paraíso perfecto", vengo ante ti para limpiar los errores de mis antepasados y para saldar la deuda de mi familia contigo; pero hay una razón mas para el que hoy me presento ante ti. Como sabes, en los últimos años, sangre inocente ha sido derramada en vano, para apaciguar tu ira; hoy vengo, con esa sangre derramada sobre mis manos, como sacrificio tuyo, como antiguo pacto entre mi pasado y tú, pero haciendo uso de tu eterna sabiduría vengo a hacer otro pacto, además del pasado, vengo a ofrecer mi sangre y la derramada inocente, para que liberes a Shepherd´s Glenn de la condena eterna que nuestros antepasados nos ataron, ofrezco mi carne y sangre, además de mi alma para que los liberes de tu eterno yugo, y nos dejes ver la luz de nuevo. Y además… te entrego mi ser completo, y mi corazón… para…

Alex respiró profundo y suspiró.

-Te ofrezco mi ser y corazón para que traigas de nuevo a la vida a mi hermano, aquel que murió en mi lugar por un error, Joshua Shepherd, él nunca tuvo nada que ver en esto, él solo fue una victima más, pero quiero que él sea feliz, y pueda olvidar esto… no quiero que sufra en el eterno abismo por culpa mía, asi que devuélvelo a este mundo, y llévame a mi en su lugar… para sufrir el tormento divino.

Un gran silencio se hizo en el lugar, Valtiel se había quedado callado, y muy sorprendido, no hizo ningún movimiento durante los próximos 5 minutos, hasta que una sonora carcajada rompió el silencio.

-Vaya chico, pero mira que tienes cojones para pedir algo así, parece que Adam si te enseño bien, sabia que ése viejo inútil tendría un as bajo el bolsillo.

Alex no entendía mu bien lo que la niña decía, ¿A qué se refería con as?

-Supongo que está bien, el Dios es muy sabio y sabe cumplir su palabra, así que liberará a tu hermano y tu pueblo, pero esto será hasta que la ultima gota de tu sangre sea derramada sobre el sello de nuestro Dios.

En ese momento, un círculo de fuego se dibujó debajo de Alex, quemándole parte de su ropa y piel, después de unos momentos, debajo de él estaba dibujado el Halo del Sol.

-Ese será el trato, cuando tu estés completamente seco, tu hermano revivirá y tu pueblo volverá a la normalidad, ¿Aceptas?

Pregunto aquella niña de un modo macabro, solo esperaba la respuesta del Shepherd mayor para cerrar el pacto, eso era hasta que tres luces de color blanquiazul bajaron en picada contra aquella niña, Alex ´pudo reconocer una calidez peculiar emanada de las luces, hasta que Alex pudo reconocerlas.

-¿Nora, Scarlet, Joey?... ¿Qué está pasando?

Alex observaba como estas tres luces peleaban contra Valtiel, con un grito de guerra que decía:

Las almas al llamado de un futuro justo y deseado, por el que nos ayudó y vengó.

Las almas de los niños peleaban contra Valtiel, pero era tarde, El Trato estaba hecho, solo faltaba que Alex "firmase".

-Yo… … A-Acepto el trato.

El Halo del Sol dibujado a los pies de Alex comenzó a brillar en su tradicional color rojo sangre, y unas débiles llamas salían de este. Valtiel comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, todo estaba hecho, de los pies de Valtiel salieron uno alambres de púas, y estos comenzaron a abanicar en contra de las luces atacantes, estas comenzaron a darse cuenta que no hacia ningún daño, así que cambiaron de objetivo y fueron a tratar de liberar a Alex, sin embargo, cada vez que estos trataban de acercársele, las llamas débiles que tenia el Halo del Sol, crecían furiosamente, quemando a las luces y haciendo que estas retrocedieran. Todo era inútil, no podían hacer nada en contra del poder del Dios y el trato hecho por el mayor; los ojos de Alex se humedecieron un poco, le enternecía tal acto, como aquellos que eran considerados sólo amigos de Josh, también eran suyos, y le dolió más porque sabia que Alex no podía hacer nada para poder ayudarlos, pues ellos entraban como sacrificios originales del viejo pacto, y no habría forma de negar eso.

-Chicos… ya deténganse,… por favor.

Dijo un poco cortado Alex, aquellas esferas se detuvieron frente a él y pudo escuchar perfectamente las voces de los niños que le hablaban.

-¿Qué pasa Alex? ¿No querías rescatar a Josh?, vamos tienes que salir de aquí, nosotros de ayudaremos, lo prometemos.

-Lo haré, salvaré a Josh y al pueblo… yo… yo…

Alex no pudo terminar de hablar, le costaba trabajo, parecía que el pacto se comenzaba a llevar a cabo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió tiernamente, como siempre lo hacía frente a cualquier problema.

-Yo tomaré mi lugar en este sitio, seré el sacrificio de la familia Shepherd, y Josh volverá a la vida, igual que el pueblo, y ya no tendrán que hacer otro sacrificio nunca.

Las luces se quedaron quietas frente a Alex, por más que quisieran ayudar, ya no podrían, pues el pacto había sido sellado.

-Pero les agradecería mucho, si se aseguraran de que Josh vuelva a la vida… cuídenlo… y llévenlo con bien a Shepherd´s Glenn.

Las luces gritaron un fuerte sí, al unisonoro. Las luces retrocedieron.

-Antes de terminar de trato, quiero que me hagas un último favor… déjame a mi hermanito una última vez.

Valtiel se sentía extraño, tal vez era porque estaba en ese cuerpo extraño, diferente al suyo; pero esos sentimientos mostrados por el Shepherd mayor le hacía sentir raro. Rio burlonamente, tratando de sofocar ese extraño sentir.

-Supongo… que está bien, te concederé tu deseo, antes de morir. ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Valtiel tronó los dedos, y su cuerpo comenzó a transformase en trozos de piel y carne que caían al suelo, mientras el piso quedaba manchado de sangre, de pronto, la sangre derramada comenzó a hervir y bajo ella, comenzó a salir una plataforma de metal, con un niño hincado, atado con alambres y muy mal herido.

-¡Josh! ¿Estás bien?... ¡Despierta amiguito!

Josh comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parecía que estaba desmayado. Al abrir los ojos completamente, pudo ver a su hermano mayor, atado como res en matadero.

-¡Alex! ¡Viniste por mí! Vámonos de aquí.

Alex sonrió débilmente, y sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer, mientras veía con gran ternura a su hermano.

-Lo siento, hermanito,… pero… solo tú podrás irte de aquí.

En ese momento, las ataduras de Josh desaparecieron, y su nuca comenzaba a sangrar, como si su herida que le dio la muerte, se volviera a abrir.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Alex? ¿No nos vamos a ir?

Los ojos de Alex no pudieron evitar dejar salir unas ligeras gotas de agua, Josh quedó con más incertidumbre después del llanto.

-A-Alex… ¿Qué sucede, porqué lloras?... acaso…

El "corazón" de Josh latía mil por hora, inclusive podía sentir las palpitaciones de este en la sien. Alex rio tontamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba triste o preocupado.

-No Josh, tú volverás sano y salvo a casa, como te lo prometí y te lo dije: este no es tu mundo ni tu lugar, tu perteneces a Shepherd´s Glenn, con Elle, con los del pueblo, con…

Alex no terminó de decir más, así, mordiéndose la lengua para callar de una buena vez.

-¿Y tú, Alex? Tienes que irte conmigo, no me puedes dejar solo, ni siquiera allá.

Dijo Josh un poco nervioso y asustado, comenzando a descifrar el mensaje oculto de Alex en sus palabras.

-Tranquilo amiguito, estarás bien, Elle te cuidará y nunca te hará falta nada, crecerás hasta convertirte en un adulto fuerte y responsable, que ayudará y protegerá a sus seres queridos… como lo hizo papá, y querrás a tus seres amados con el alma, como mamá… y siempre tratarás de estar junto a ellos y nunca hacerles daño… como… como yo.

Josh respiraba con trabajos, sabía que Alex estaba despidiéndose, y no lo quería así, como pudo, se puso de pie, y trato de llegar a donde Alex, sin embargo, las tres luces blancas le impidieron el paso.

-Lo sentimos Josh, pero son órdenes de Alex, él está viendo por tu bienestar y futuro.

Josh estaba atragantado, no sabía qué hacer, no quería ver a su hermano morir, pero él ya lo había decidido para poder salvarle, no podía respirar, Alex le volvió a dirigir una última sonrisa, pues el tiempo se había acabado… era hora de consumar el trato.

-Josh… antes que nada, hay algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo… y nunca me atreví a decírtelo por cobardía; yo…

Alex fue interrumpido por un gran vibrar, Alex volteó a ver las sombras detrás de él, y pudo distinguir la figura de un verdugo, con su gran cuchillo en la mano, se veía con mucho más filo, pues hasta se veía un brillo en la hojilla. Alex notaba que Pyramid Head caminaba hacia él, levantando poco a poco su enorme herramienta de asesinato; Alex sabía que tenía unos cuantos segundos antes del final de la cuarta llamada.

-Josh, perdóname por todo el mal que te he hecho, por mi culpa estás muerto, yo te condené a este infierno y a este sufrir, por mi culpa, tú siempre estuviste en medio de una batalla entre papá y yo, y yo no me di cuenta; por mi culpa llorabas casi todas las noches, por eso te pido que me perdones. –Alex volteó y pudo ver a Pyramid Head a unos 15 metros de él –Josh ahora, quiero confesarte algo antes de irme –Josh negó con la cabeza, con rostro atónito –Durante todos estos años, siempre estuve maravillado al estar a lado tuyo, me fascinaba jugar contigo todas las tardes, pasear contigo, incluso adoraba dormir contigo, y eso se debe a que siempre te quise de una manera muy especial… de una manera… en la que nunca te tuve que haber visto –Alex se sonrojó de sobre manera –desde que naciste, supe que serías una gran parte de mí, pero nunca imaginé que me serías necesario, como el aire, desde hace tres años, comencé a sentir algo malo hacia ti, cada vez que estabas junto a mí me sentía bien y contento, pero también sabía que ese tipo de sentimiento era el erróneo, no podía verte de la manera que yo te veía, era incorrecto e iba en contra de todo lo bueno de esta tierra. Sentía una enorme rabia cuando estabas con Joey y no conmigo, cuando papá nos separaba, me sentía impotente y todo esto por una sola razón –Alex sintió y vio que Pyramid Head estaba a 7 metros de distancia –Si hubiera podido tener un deseo, pediría el no ser tu hermano, porque solo así, sería menos monstruoso lo que siento, y podría tenerte para mí, y hacerte para mí, todos los días de mi vida (Faltaban 3 metros). Josh yo… yo… yo… (1 METRO).

¡Yo te amo Joshua Shepherd, te amé y te amaré por siempre; siempre estaré junto a ti, porque siempre te he amado! … … … …

…

…

… …. … …

Todo quedó en silencio, ni siquiera los ventiladores se escuchaban. Josh estaba inmóvil, estaba congelado, las palabras mencionadas por su hermano y lo que acababa de ocurrir era demasiado para él. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer y a desbordar como rio enloquecido por la lluvia, cayó de rodillas, mientras un leve temblor cubría su cuerpo, nada se oía alrededor, como si le hubieran quitado el sonido a todo… hasta que…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alex tenía los ojos sobre abiertos, su boca abierta no emitía ningún sonido, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su boca dibujaba una débil sonrisa, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por las comisuras de sus labios y su cabeza comenzaba a colgarse del cuello.

En su pecho, de forma vertical, le estaba atravesando la cuchilla gigante de Pyramid Head, el cuchillo le había destrozado al instante los pulmones, el estómago, el hígado y el corazón, fue una muerte dolorosa pero rápida, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse por completo de su hermano.

-Todo está consumado, el pacto esta sellado, Shepherd´s Glenn está libre y la ira del Dios ha sido calmada, puedes irte Shepherd.

Los cables que ataban el cuerpo de Alex desaparecieron, dejando caer el cadáver de Alex al suelo, Josh estaba perplejo, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que pudo hacer es correr a donde estaba el cadáver y abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas, mientras sus mejillas y el rostro de Alex eran cubiertas por el elíxir de la tristeza. Las luces del llamado estuvieron siempre junto a Josh.

-Josh, es hora, tenemos que darte el regalo de Alex.

Josh volteó a ver a las luces, con cara de interrogación.

Josh se puso de pie lentamente, ya de pie, las luces le comenzaron rodear, girando en torno a él; las orbitas de las luces se iban haciendo más estrechas, hasta que estas entraron al cuerpo de Josh, él solo sintió un calor que ya hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Este es el regalo de Alex, por lo que se sacrificó en realidad y murió con una sonrisa en los labios, por verte renacer

La ropa de Josh se humedeció como si acabara de salir del mar, y su cabello estaba tieso de la parte de atrás, como si tuviera sangre seca en ella. Pero eso no le importó en esos momentos solo podía pensar en su difunto hermano, se volvió a hincar en el suelo y abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano, compartiendo su nuevo calor con el frio cuerpo de su hermano.

-Cada noche oré, no sé si alguien me escuchó, en el alma una canción que nunca entendí. Malos tiempos son, ni la oración ayuda ya, la esperanza puede huir, cual pájaro y volar, y aun yo sigo aquí creciendo en gozo y en amor, con la fé y la devoción que nunca imaginé

Decia Josh con una cara insensible, parecía que él también hubiera muerto junto con su hermano.

-Yo… Yo también te amo, Alex, perdóname, hermano, por ser tu cruz, y siempre te amaré.

…

_Cap.6 Soldier's Orders: You have your orders, soldier._

_Ya habían pasado más de tres días desde que Adam había encontrado a Alex con Josh, desde ese entonces, Adam se había vuelto más frio con Alex, e igual con Josh, se veía desesperado e intranquilo, como si algo fuera de lo ocurrido le mortificara._

_Alex seguía en la casa, Lilian y Josh convencieron a Adam de que dejara a Alex en paz, que no había pasado nada malo en absoluto; pero aun así Alex se sentía molesto con su padre, le habían golpeado en su orgullo, y no iba a dejar las cosas así._

_Adam se la pasaba en su despacho del desván todo el día, como si tratara de hallar la respuesta a algo, pero cada noche que salía de ahí, con cara de sufrimiento, confirmaba que no lo había logrado. _

_Esa noche el clima estaba cálido, el cuerpo de cualquiera sudaba por el más mínimo movimiento, una noche, en que lo único en lo que pensabas era en el calor. Pero Alex no pensaba en el calor, su mente estaba en otro lugar, un lugar en el que la mayoría de la gente evitaría pensar… En Silent Hill._

_En ese momento, Alex saltó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, a sacar su ropa, cuando terminó de vestirse, guardó un poco de ropa suya y de Josh en una pequeña mochila, junto con lámpara de mano y el juguete favorito de Josh._

_Cuando las cosas estuvieran preparadas las cosas de ambos, dio un leve suspiro, se iba a aventurar a navegar en pleno mar abierto. _

_No sabía qué hacer, realmente quería hacerlo, pero temía por lo que fuera a suceder… o por lo que se estaba destinado a cumplir._

_Alex se acercó a la litera de Josh, y observó detenidamente a su hermano por unos minutos, minutos que le enfriaron la cabeza y lo hicieron pensar; le dio una suave caricia a la mejilla de su hermano, y volvió al armario, guardando las cosas que había guardado anteriormente en la mochila. Alex estaba realmente confundido, no sabia que pensar, solo sabia que si seguía con su hermano un minuto más, haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida._

_Alex se metió a bañar, a pesar de ser las cuatro de la mañana, él sentía el calor de un medio día; entró como pudo al baño y se metió a la regadera; veinte minutos después, él salió del baño, e iba con dirección al jardín, él mismo sabia que podría pescar un resfriado, pero lo que fuera para estar lejos de su hermano._

_Pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, escuchó un ruido extraño en el desván, sabia que cuando oía ruidos allá arriba, no le era agradable descubrir qué era, recordaba la ultima vez que subió y casi tocaba a su hermano; pero aun así, su curiosidad era demasiada que no lo podía dejar pasar, y más, porque desde que su padre vio a los dos en esa escena, se comportaba aún mas frio con él, sin saber la razón. _

_Subió cautelosamente al desván, donde lentamente se acercó al despacho "secreto de su padre", abrió lentamente la puerta, evitando que esta rechinase, para poder espiar un poco, pero rara su sorpresa al hallar a su padre sentado frente aquel escritorio de madera, frente aquel estandarte con el escudo de la familia Shepherd; Alex observó, todo estaba lleno de viejos papeles, hasta el piso estaba lleno de ellos, Alex pudo ver uno con dificultad, y pudo leer un pedazo:_

_…__Entregamos a nuestro hijo al agua, en nombre de Dios, que así sea;_

_Solo una forma de romper el trato hay, el sacrificio voluntario del cordero, pues con el, limpian el pecado de su pasado, calma la ira de Dios; pero no solo bastará eso, pues si_

_El trato se rompe como dice el contrato, el hijo del hombre tendrá que…._

_Alex no entendía lo que leía a fragmentos, ¿cordero?, ¿sacrificio?, ¿Dios?; no entendía muy bien esas palabras, así que mejor se retiró del lugar, antes de que su padre le viera y lo castigara por ello._

_Habían pasado ya una semana, y la atmosfera de la casa era horrible, se podía tocar la tensión en el aire; eso era todo, Alex no iba a seguir soportando las indirectas "directas" de su padre; no aguantaría mas la ira de su padre, no cargaría con la indiferencia de su madre,… y no doblegaría más sus instintos ante su hermano; estas semana había sido horrible, Josh se comportaba de una forma en la que nunca se había comportado, se portaba más egoísta, soberbio y creído ante Alex, le hacia sentir menos y le veía feo, aunque él sabia que solo lo hacía por aparentar, eso lo encendía aún más._

_Una noche, Alex estaba en su cama acostado, estaba intranquilo, nervioso, y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué se sentía así, solo era de noche, la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación que compartía con su hermano, pero con esa luz le bastaba para distinguir cualquier forma y figura de esa habitación, ningún ruido se oía, solo el cantar de los grillos, entonces, ¿qué es lo que le angustiaba tanto?, era fácil de saber, su hermanito menor, si, su tan detestado hermano, aquel a quien su padre prefería y le consentía tanto como se podía, aquel a quien su mamá lo acariciaba y abrazaba por cualquier cosa que hiciera, aquel niño que era el hijo favorito de la casa. Entonces, si tanto lo detestaba, porqué lo quería de esa forma, porque quería estar solo con él, porqué se ponía celoso cuando las chicas, como Nora Holloway, se le quedaban viendo a Josh y le robaban un beso en la mejilla, porqué se encelaba de una sobre manera cuando Josh estaba con su mejor amigo Joey Bartlett; sobre todo, se ponía colérico cuando su padre se interponía entre ellos para alejarlo de él. A Alex le dolía la cabeza, tantos sentimientos encontrados le revolvían el estómago, no podría aguantar un día mas en la "perfecta" Casa Shepherd, no más. Esa noche se decidió, y no habría vuelta de hoja, con pisada firme se bajó de su cama, se dirigió al armario y guardo lo necesario, junto con su tan querida lámpara de mano que en algún momento, que él no recuerda, le dio su padre; y el muñeco favorito de su hermanito. _

_Alex, lentamente se vistió, se puso su playera negra y sus pantalones de mezclilla, al ponérselos, pudo sentir un pequeño bulto en du bolsillo, pero no le dio importancia, sacó lo que había en ella y lo arrojo bajo la cama, lo que le sorprendió es que parecía un medallón, en los que metes fotos muy personales. Cuando Alex ya estuvo vestido, suspiró profundamente, había llegado la hora, y no había vuelta atrás, se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama de su hermano y le observó por unos instantes, hasta que vio que Josh se movió y lo volteó a ver, con cara, aun, de sueño._

_-¿Alex? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Vístete._

_Dijo Alex un tanto serio, no hizo nada, solo se irguió completo y se fue a sentar a la silla del escritorio de la habitación._

_-Y no hagas ruido, no quiero que despiertes a nadie, mucho menos a Adam._

_Josh se paró lentamente, aún con sueño, y se puso su ropa que frecuentaba usar, una playera anaranjada con un extraño símbolo, y una bermuda corta de color verde, y sus tenis deportivos. Ya vestido, Alex se levantó de la silla, tomó la mochila del suelo, se la puso en el hombro y se acercó a su hermano, y con una mano le hizo una ademan para que guardara silencio._

_-¡ssshhhhh! Guarda silencio, vamos sígueme y no digas nada._

_Alex abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por su hermano menor. Una vez ya afuera, Alex se dirigió a la costa del lago Toluca, donde su padre entroncaba su bote, lo desamarró y ambos subieron al bote. Cuando Alex se sintió seguro comenzó a remar, alejándose lo más rápido posible del muelle, Alex sentía un poco de frio por la niebla que comenzaba a bajar, pero aún no regresaría._

_-Saldremos del pueblo por Silent Hill, ahí tomaremos la carretera a Virginia (Tomo la ubicación próxima de las películas, por que no me acuerdo bien, en donde se halla el pueblo en los juegos XP), y de ahí nos iremos a donde sea._

_Alex pensaba mientras remama, mientras un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, en ese instante volteó a ver a su hermano, que parecía que tenia un poco de frio, pues sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas, y su cuerpo temblaba un poco, además de que Alex bajo un poco a mirada, y pudo ver, con un tanto de pena, los pezones erectos de su hermano, que se marcaban sobre la tela de su playera. Alex sintió un poco de culpa, paro de remar por un momento, tomó la mochila y de ella sacó su chaqueta estilo militar, que había sido un regalo de Elle. _

_-¿Tienes frio verdad? Vamos toma esto, te calentará un poco, pues no es muy abrigadora._

_Rio un poco Alex, Josh negó con la cabeza, parecía que se sentía más seguro aferrado a la lámpara de Alex._

_-¿A-A dónde vamos?_

_Alex no contestó, solo se limitó a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza, volteo a ver a su hermano, pero noto que detrás de él, se podían ver las luces de un bote lejano, eso lo alarmó, no permitiría que nadie los encontrara._

_-Josh, apaga eso._

_Dijo Alex tratando de quitarle la lámpara._

_-¡No! –Dijo Josh con un poco de miedo y alejando la lámpara de su hermano mayor._

_-Vamos, apágala, no pasara nada, no permitiré que te pase algo malo ¿OK?_

_Josh dudó un poco, pero al final acepto lo que dijo su hermano, apagando la linterna._

_-¿No me digas que tienes miedo? –Preguntó Alex._

_-¡Oh! No, solo que… Papa no nos deja acercarnos al lago._

_Alex se molestó un poco, al oír a su hermano mencionarlo._

_-¡mmmm! A ti no claro, por que eres un bebé llorón._

_-¿A sí? ¿Entonces porqué me dio esto? –Dijo Josh, enseñándole al anillo que su padre le había dado, días atrás._

_-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo Alex un poco sorprendido, mientras Josh le daba el anillo._

_-Papá me lo dio, dijo que solo confiaba en mi para que lo llevase, dijo que valía mucho._

_Alex se molestó aun más, sentía que su padre le quitaba a su tan amado hermano._

_-¿Qué es esta basura? Esto no vale nada._

_-¡No es verdad!... –Dijo un poco tímido el menor –Papá dijo que valía un millón de dólares, vamos devuélvemelo._

_Alex sonrió burlonamente alejando el anillo del menor, este hacia todo para recuperarlo, cuando Josh tomo el anillo, comenzó a forcejear contra Alex para quitárselo, cosa que no paso, pues el infierno se desataría en ese momento, y "Dios" trataría de tomar su tributo retardado._

_"__Entregamos nuestro hijo al agua, en nombre de Dios, que así sea"_

_Cuando Josh le pudo quitar el anillo, este resbalo y se golpeó al cabeza contra el filo del bote, cayendo desnucado al lago, donde Alex lo vio hundirse y desaparecer en la oscuridad del agua. Alex se quedo paralizado, su cerebro no terminaba de analizar los pasado, pero su corazón si, pues este dio un salto y se comenzó a estrujar, como si se secara un esponja al salo y se comenzara a resecar. Los ojos de Alex se comenzaron a humedecer, tomo la linterna y comenzó a buscar a su hermano, desesperado, en el agua._

_Eso fue todo, ese día, a las 2:06 de la madrugada, su corazón se secó, su vida se terminó y su pesadilla inició… el día en que su luz fue extinguida por sus propias manos…_

-¡Noooooooooooooo!

Gritó llorando Alex, él era el culpable universal por la desdicha de su familia, él era el que había llevado a Shepherd´s Glenn a su ruina, él era la muerte que rodeaba a todos. Abrazó contra su pecho el juguete de su hermano, estaba devastado, pero aun así, no correría más ni huiría, al fin aceptaría las órdenes que le fueron dadas y haría lo que fuera para regresar todo a la normalidad.

Alex se puso de pie respiro profundamente, observó a su alrededor, esa cámara e daba terror, pero solo así, traería a su hermano de vuelta; apretó con su mano a Robbie y suspiró.

-… … … ¡BIEN, AQUÍ ESTOY, SEAS LO QUE SEAS, ESTOY LISTO PARA TOMAR MI ORDEN, MUÉSTRATE!

Alex se sentía el más valiente del mundo, aunque su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía tambor africano. Alex no recibió respuesta, solo miraba hacia todas partes, observando las luces naranja intenso, las placas metálicas y los extraños chirridos.

-¡"Dios", hoy me vengo a ofrecer como el último tributo de la familia Shepherd, vengo ante tu trono para recuperar la paz de mi gente, para llevar la alegría a sus calles, para que liberes a Shepherd´s Glenn de tu abismo! ¡Vengo a entregarme al cuarto llamado!

De pronto, las placas de metal, que creaban el piso, se comenzaron a mover y a desaparecer, dejando caer a Alex a un abismo oscuro. Cuando Alex cayó al fondo, sintió su cuerpo golpearse contra el frio suelo, pero algo era diferente, ese piso… era de piedra, era extraño, en todas partes de ese mundo, era de placas metálicas, nunca había visto un pedazo de tierra, además de que en ese sitio hacia mucho frio, y la oscuridad rodeaba todo, imposibilitando ver más allá de los 3 metros.

Alex pudo pararse como pudo, aun respiraba con dificultad debido al impacto contra el suelo, pero ahora que de en verdad salvaría a su luz, no se daría por vencido; trato de regular su respiración y calmarse, se puso en posición de firmes y volvió a exclamar.

-¡Muéstrate! ¿Acaso no me habías dicho que me querías a mí? devuélveme a mi hermanito; yo me entregaré sin ninguna resistencia… haré cumplir mi destino y aceptaré mi cruz.

Al terminar de decir esas ultimas palabras, dos pilares gigantes, salieron del piso inmediatamente, uno a cada costado de Alex, él veía como salían los pilares del suelo, pero no intentó ningún movimiento, como él dijo, no haría ninguna resistencia. Observó cuidadosamente los pilares, y pudo ver que en el, había una extraña inscripción, y de ello, solo podía entender que muchas veces se repetía la palabra "Shepherd". De repente, de los pilares salieron unos cables de alambre con púas de 10 centímetros de diámetro en dirección a Alex, pero este no se movió, inclusive, se dejó atar las mano y piernas, quedando en un a posición de crucifijo.

Alex trataba de calmar su respiración, aunque el costaba trabajo no estar nervioso. De pronto, de la oscuridad, salió una pequeña niña, de unos 10 años de edad, estaba estropeada, estaba cubierta de mugre y cenizas, llevaba el pelo enredado y parecía grasoso, vestía un uniforme escolar, que estaba manchado de suciedad y sangre; se acercó con paso lento y ágil a donde Alex, y cuando estuvo frente a él comenzó a reír.

-Te dije que vendrías tarde o temprano, y como premio a tu valentía, te daré un obsequio, te diré mi nombre –Alex no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero no mostraría ninguna debilidad.

-Tal vez ya lo hayas escuchado, en Shepherd´s Glenn lo mencionaban mucho en su mitología local… Mi nombre es… Valtiel.

Alex se sorprendió, sí había escuchado ese nombre, su padre siempre lo usaba para asustarle, le decía que Valtiel era un ángel del dios, y que era la única criatura que no mostraba ira, se mostraba dócil, pero que si alguien blasfemaba al Dios, o incumplían los tratos que habían hecho con el Dios, él se mostraría como el verdadero verdugo, y desataría la ira de los dos infiernos contra los pecadores.

-Entonces… solo quieres hacer cumplir los deseos del Dios… bien, aquí estoy, cobra el error de mi padre y libera a mi pueblo ahora.

Alex pudo ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la niña, ella afirmó con la cabeza hizo un ademán con la mano de que algo se acercara, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, de nuevo se volvía a escuchar un chirrido, pero este se creaba al golpear un metal contra el piso; Alex estaba asustado, pues sabia quién era ese sonido, trato de calmarse y esperar su letanía. De entre las sombras, con paso pesado y cargado, comenzó a salir lentamente Pyramid Head, con su gran cuchillo a la mano, solo que esta vez tenia un sello en la hoja, tenía grabado el Halo del sol, pero de un color diferente, era como un color sangre seca, entre negra y rojiza.

Alex pudo ver como aquel verdugo se acercaba a él lentamente, con aire de muerte, sabia que esa criatura le daría muerte, y estaba listo para ello, sin embargo…

-¡Un momento! Antes de nada, quiero hablar con el Dios de algo muy importante.

-… … … ¿Qué podría ser tan importante, como para que el Dios se mostrase ante ti?

-Q-Quiero hacer un trato con él antes de morir.

Vatiel se sintió sorprendido, muy poco eran lo valientes que se atrevían hacer un pacto con el Dios.

-… Está bien, supongo, él no se mostrara ante ti, pero te podrá escuchar, así que habla fuerte y di que es lo que quieres.

-Dios, tú que me puedes escuchar desde tu "paraíso perfecto", vengo ante ti para limpiar los errores de mis antepasados y para saldar la deuda de mi familia contigo; pero hay una razón mas para el que hoy me presento ante ti. Como sabes, en los últimos años, sangre inocente ha sido derramada en vano, para apaciguar tu ira; hoy vengo, con esa sangre derramada sobre mis manos, como sacrificio tuyo, como antiguo pacto entre mi pasado y tú, pero haciendo uso de tu eterna sabiduría vengo a hacer otro pacto, además del pasado, vengo a ofrecer mi sangre y la derramada inocente, para que liberes a Shepherd´s Glenn de la condena eterna que nuestros antepasados nos ataron, ofrezco mi carne y sangre, además de mi alma para que los liberes de tu eterno yugo, y nos dejes ver la luz de nuevo. Y además… te entrego mi ser completo, y mi corazón… para…

Alex respiró profundo y suspiró.

-Te ofrezco mi ser y corazón para que traigas de nuevo a la vida a mi hermano, aquel que murió en mi lugar por un error, Joshua Shepherd, él nunca tuvo nada que ver en esto, él solo fue una victima más, pero quiero que él sea feliz, y pueda olvidar esto… no quiero que sufra en el eterno abismo por culpa mía, asi que devuélvelo a este mundo, y llévame a mi en su lugar… para sufrir el tormento divino.

Un gran silencio se hizo en el lugar, Valtiel se había quedado callado, y muy sorprendido, no hizo ningún movimiento durante los próximos 5 minutos, hasta que una sonora carcajada rompió el silencio.

-Vaya chico, pero mira que tienes cojones para pedir algo así, parece que Adam si te enseño bien, sabia que ése viejo inútil tendría un as bajo el bolsillo.

Alex no entendía mu bien lo que la niña decía, ¿A qué se refería con as?

-Supongo que está bien, el Dios es muy sabio y sabe cumplir su palabra, así que liberará a tu hermano y tu pueblo, pero esto será hasta que la ultima gota de tu sangre sea derramada sobre el sello de nuestro Dios.

En ese momento, un círculo de fuego se dibujó debajo de Alex, quemándole parte de su ropa y piel, después de unos momentos, debajo de él estaba dibujado el Halo del Sol.

-Ese será el trato, cuando tu estés completamente seco, tu hermano revivirá y tu pueblo volverá a la normalidad, ¿Aceptas?

Pregunto aquella niña de un modo macabro, solo esperaba la respuesta del Shepherd mayor para cerrar el pacto, eso era hasta que tres luces de color blanquiazul bajaron en picada contra aquella niña, Alex ´pudo reconocer una calidez peculiar emanada de las luces, hasta que Alex pudo reconocerlas.

-¿Nora, Scarlet, Joey?... ¿Qué está pasando?

Alex observaba como estas tres luces peleaban contra Valtiel, con un grito de guerra que decía:

Las almas al llamado de un futuro justo y deseado, por el que nos ayudó y vengó.

Las almas de los niños peleaban contra Valtiel, pero era tarde, El Trato estaba hecho, solo faltaba que Alex "firmase".

-Yo… … A-Acepto el trato.

El Halo del Sol dibujado a los pies de Alex comenzó a brillar en su tradicional color rojo sangre, y unas débiles llamas salían de este. Valtiel comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, todo estaba hecho, de los pies de Valtiel salieron uno alambres de púas, y estos comenzaron a abanicar en contra de las luces atacantes, estas comenzaron a darse cuenta que no hacia ningún daño, así que cambiaron de objetivo y fueron a tratar de liberar a Alex, sin embargo, cada vez que estos trataban de acercársele, las llamas débiles que tenia el Halo del Sol, crecían furiosamente, quemando a las luces y haciendo que estas retrocedieran. Todo era inútil, no podían hacer nada en contra del poder del Dios y el trato hecho por el mayor; los ojos de Alex se humedecieron un poco, le enternecía tal acto, como aquellos que eran considerados sólo amigos de Josh, también eran suyos, y le dolió más porque sabia que Alex no podía hacer nada para poder ayudarlos, pues ellos entraban como sacrificios originales del viejo pacto, y no habría forma de negar eso.

-Chicos… ya deténganse,… por favor.

Dijo un poco cortado Alex, aquellas esferas se detuvieron frente a él y pudo escuchar perfectamente las voces de los niños que le hablaban.

-¿Qué pasa Alex? ¿No querías rescatar a Josh?, vamos tienes que salir de aquí, nosotros de ayudaremos, lo prometemos.

-Lo haré, salvaré a Josh y al pueblo… yo… yo…

Alex no pudo terminar de hablar, le costaba trabajo, parecía que el pacto se comenzaba a llevar a cabo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió tiernamente, como siempre lo hacía frente a cualquier problema.

-Yo tomaré mi lugar en este sitio, seré el sacrificio de la familia Shepherd, y Josh volverá a la vida, igual que el pueblo, y ya no tendrán que hacer otro sacrificio nunca.

Las luces se quedaron quietas frente a Alex, por más que quisieran ayudar, ya no podrían, pues el pacto había sido sellado.

-Pero les agradecería mucho, si se aseguraran de que Josh vuelva a la vida… cuídenlo… y llévenlo con bien a Shepherd´s Glenn.

Las luces gritaron un fuerte sí, al unisonoro. Las luces retrocedieron.

-Antes de terminar de trato, quiero que me hagas un último favor… déjame a mi hermanito una última vez.

Valtiel se sentía extraño, tal vez era porque estaba en ese cuerpo extraño, diferente al suyo; pero esos sentimientos mostrados por el Shepherd mayor le hacía sentir raro. Rio burlonamente, tratando de sofocar ese extraño sentir.

-Supongo… que está bien, te concederé tu deseo, antes de morir. ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Valtiel tronó los dedos, y su cuerpo comenzó a transformase en trozos de piel y carne que caían al suelo, mientras el piso quedaba manchado de sangre, de pronto, la sangre derramada comenzó a hervir y bajo ella, comenzó a salir una plataforma de metal, con un niño hincado, atado con alambres y muy mal herido.

-¡Josh! ¿Estás bien?... ¡Despierta amiguito!

Josh comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parecía que estaba desmayado. Al abrir los ojos completamente, pudo ver a su hermano mayor, atado como res en matadero.

-¡Alex! ¡Viniste por mí! Vámonos de aquí.

Alex sonrió débilmente, y sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer, mientras veía con gran ternura a su hermano.

-Lo siento, hermanito,… pero… solo tú podrás irte de aquí.

En ese momento, las ataduras de Josh desaparecieron, y su nuca comenzaba a sangrar, como si su herida que le dio la muerte, se volviera a abrir.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Alex? ¿No nos vamos a ir?

Los ojos de Alex no pudieron evitar dejar salir unas ligeras gotas de agua, Josh quedó con más incertidumbre después del llanto.

-A-Alex… ¿Qué sucede, porqué lloras?... acaso…

El "corazón" de Josh latía mil por hora, inclusive podía sentir las palpitaciones de este en la sien. Alex rio tontamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba triste o preocupado.

-No Josh, tú volverás sano y salvo a casa, como te lo prometí y te lo dije: este no es tu mundo ni tu lugar, tu perteneces a Shepherd´s Glenn, con Elle, con los del pueblo, con…

Alex no terminó de decir más, así, mordiéndose la lengua para callar de una buena vez.

-¿Y tú, Alex? Tienes que irte conmigo, no me puedes dejar solo, ni siquiera allá.

Dijo Josh un poco nervioso y asustado, comenzando a descifrar el mensaje oculto de Alex en sus palabras.

-Tranquilo amiguito, estarás bien, Elle te cuidará y nunca te hará falta nada, crecerás hasta convertirte en un adulto fuerte y responsable, que ayudará y protegerá a sus seres queridos… como lo hizo papá, y querrás a tus seres amados con el alma, como mamá… y siempre tratarás de estar junto a ellos y nunca hacerles daño… como… como yo.

Josh respiraba con trabajos, sabía que Alex estaba despidiéndose, y no lo quería así, como pudo, se puso de pie, y trato de llegar a donde Alex, sin embargo, las tres luces blancas le impidieron el paso.

-Lo sentimos Josh, pero son órdenes de Alex, él está viendo por tu bienestar y futuro.

Josh estaba atragantado, no sabía qué hacer, no quería ver a su hermano morir, pero él ya lo había decidido para poder salvarle, no podía respirar, Alex le volvió a dirigir una última sonrisa, pues el tiempo se había acabado… era hora de consumar el trato.

-Josh… antes que nada, hay algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo… y nunca me atreví a decírtelo por cobardía; yo…

Alex fue interrumpido por un gran vibrar, Alex volteó a ver las sombras detrás de él, y pudo distinguir la figura de un verdugo, con su gran cuchillo en la mano, se veía con mucho más filo, pues hasta se veía un brillo en la hojilla. Alex notaba que Pyramid Head caminaba hacia él, levantando poco a poco su enorme herramienta de asesinato; Alex sabía que tenía unos cuantos segundos antes del final de la cuarta llamada.

-Josh, perdóname por todo el mal que te he hecho, por mi culpa estás muerto, yo te condené a este infierno y a este sufrir, por mi culpa, tú siempre estuviste en medio de una batalla entre papá y yo, y yo no me di cuenta; por mi culpa llorabas casi todas las noches, por eso te pido que me perdones. –Alex volteó y pudo ver a Pyramid Head a unos 15 metros de él –Josh ahora, quiero confesarte algo antes de irme –Josh negó con la cabeza, con rostro atónito –Durante todos estos años, siempre estuve maravillado al estar a lado tuyo, me fascinaba jugar contigo todas las tardes, pasear contigo, incluso adoraba dormir contigo, y eso se debe a que siempre te quise de una manera muy especial… de una manera… en la que nunca te tuve que haber visto –Alex se sonrojó de sobre manera –desde que naciste, supe que serías una gran parte de mí, pero nunca imaginé que me serías necesario, como el aire, desde hace tres años, comencé a sentir algo malo hacia ti, cada vez que estabas junto a mí me sentía bien y contento, pero también sabía que ese tipo de sentimiento era el erróneo, no podía verte de la manera que yo te veía, era incorrecto e iba en contra de todo lo bueno de esta tierra. Sentía una enorme rabia cuando estabas con Joey y no conmigo, cuando papá nos separaba, me sentía impotente y todo esto por una sola razón –Alex sintió y vio que Pyramid Head estaba a 7 metros de distancia –Si hubiera podido tener un deseo, pediría el no ser tu hermano, porque solo así, sería menos monstruoso lo que siento, y podría tenerte para mí, y hacerte para mí, todos los días de mi vida (Faltaban 3 metros). Josh yo… yo… yo… (1 METRO).

¡Yo te amo Joshua Shepherd, te amé y te amaré por siempre; siempre estaré junto a ti, porque siempre te he amado! … … … …

…

…

… …. … …

Todo quedó en silencio, ni siquiera los ventiladores se escuchaban. Josh estaba inmóvil, estaba congelado, las palabras mencionadas por su hermano y lo que acababa de ocurrir era demasiado para él. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer y a desbordar como rio enloquecido por la lluvia, cayó de rodillas, mientras un leve temblor cubría su cuerpo, nada se oía alrededor, como si le hubieran quitado el sonido a todo… hasta que…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alex tenía los ojos sobre abiertos, su boca abierta no emitía ningún sonido, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su boca dibujaba una débil sonrisa, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por las comisuras de sus labios y su cabeza comenzaba a colgarse del cuello.

En su pecho, de forma vertical, le estaba atravesando la cuchilla gigante de Pyramid Head, el cuchillo le había destrozado al instante los pulmones, el estómago, el hígado y el corazón, fue una muerte dolorosa pero rápida, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse por completo de su hermano.

-Todo está consumado, el pacto esta sellado, Shepherd´s Glenn está libre y la ira del Dios ha sido calmada, puedes irte Shepherd.

Los cables que ataban el cuerpo de Alex desaparecieron, dejando caer el cadáver de Alex al suelo, Josh estaba perplejo, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que pudo hacer es correr a donde estaba el cadáver y abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas, mientras sus mejillas y el rostro de Alex eran cubiertas por el elíxir de la tristeza. Las luces del llamado estuvieron siempre junto a Josh.

-Josh, es hora, tenemos que darte el regalo de Alex.

Josh volteó a ver a las luces, con cara de interrogación.

Josh se puso de pie lentamente, ya de pie, las luces le comenzaron rodear, girando en torno a él; las orbitas de las luces se iban haciendo más estrechas, hasta que estas entraron al cuerpo de Josh, él solo sintió un calor que ya hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Este es el regalo de Alex, por lo que se sacrificó en realidad y murió con una sonrisa en los labios, por verte renacer

La ropa de Josh se humedeció como si acabara de salir del mar, y su cabello estaba tieso de la parte de atrás, como si tuviera sangre seca en ella. Pero eso no le importó en esos momentos solo podía pensar en su difunto hermano, se volvió a hincar en el suelo y abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano, compartiendo su nuevo calor con el frio cuerpo de su hermano.

-Cada noche oré, no sé si alguien me escuchó, en el alma una canción que nunca entendí. Malos tiempos son, ni la oración ayuda ya, la esperanza puede huir, cual pájaro y volar, y aun yo sigo aquí creciendo en gozo y en amor, con la fé y la devoción que nunca imaginé

Decia Josh con una cara insensible, parecía que él también hubiera muerto junto con su hermano.

-Yo… Yo también te amo, Alex, perdóname, hermano, por ser tu cruz, y siempre te amaré.

…


End file.
